Living In Orange County
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: The sun, the money, the gossip and the life of wealthy upper class families living in one of Courscant's popular suburbs, Orange County. Parties, romances, laughter, idle gossip, nothing could change this lifestyle….or can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars/The O.C Crossover**

"_Living In Orange County"_

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

Cast

_**Anakin Skywalker as Ryan Atwood-**_Anakin comes from the planet Tatooine where he was known to the local criminal groups for ruining their businesses, stealing and gambling their money. Along with his brother Owen, Anakin never backed away from a challenge. When he is thrown into the chaos and privileged life of Courscant's high society, he's gonna discover he can learn to make something of his life other than stealing through the guidance of his guardian Qui Gon Jinn and his father.

_**Padme Amidala as Marissa Cooper-**_Padme Amidala has grown up living in luxury on Courscant with her parents and younger sister. She was once friends with Obi Wan Kenobi-Jinn till she went to high school, becoming one of the most popular girls in school and a new best friend Satine Kryze. She has a charming handsome boyfriend Palo and prides herself on success and popularity. When she meets Anakin Skywalker, she'll realize she's only seen one side to life. When she falls in love with Anakin, it will cause conflict between her and her parents, especially her mother.

_**Obi Wan Kenobi as Seth Cohen-**_Far from the _popular _crowd, Obi Wan Kenobi Jinn has only a small group of friends, his games and a crush on Satine, though he wouldn't dare confront her about it. He's fine with going through high school as the awkward guy knowing he'll be successful one day. When he meets Anakin, he feels that his social life could change through his new friend who will become like a brother to him. However, he is ready for the danger that Anakin brings with him?

_**Satine Kryze as Summer Roberts: **_Satine is all about looks, beauty and being popular. She loves being best friends with Padme knowing her social status rises as well. She refuses to acknowledge Obi Wan's existence, insisting she's too good for him. She acts rude and snobbish because she hides her own insecurities about her family life. When she finds Padme falling for Anakin, she wants to protect her friend but at the time, will she lower her expectations down to make new friends including a chance at real love when someone she never expected to?

_**Qui Gon Jinn as Sandy Cohen: **_Qui Gon is a high powered successful lawyer, who owns a luxury apartment with his wife Jaina and son Obi Wan. He is appointed legal guardian of Anakin Skywalker, taking him from Tatooine to his apartment on Courscant. He has no idea the conflicts he is going to cause by taking Anakin under his wing and protection. Though he is determined to show he has strong relationships with Jaina and Obi Wan. He wants to treat Anakin like his second son showing him what a real loving family is like.

_**Jaina Jinn as Kristen Cohen: **_Jaina is the loving wife of Qui Gon Jinn and mother of Obi Wan. Her father is a wealthy successful business owner so Jaina has always grown up around the suburb. She is at first, against her husband's decision to become guardian to Anakin because she isn't comfortable with having rough youths in her house but she learns to treat him like she does Obi Wan because she will soon have bigger family problems affecting the relationship she shares with her father

_**Ruwee Naberrie as Jimmy Cooper: **_Ruwee is the husband of Jobal Naberrie. He works in financial sector while trying to provide the life his family deserves. When he makes some wrong money choices, he keeps it hidden from Jobal and the girls turning to his old friend and past girlfriend Jaina Jinn. While he disapproves of Jobal insisting their daughters follow her example and life, he isn't against Padme's desires to date Anakin, but will his secret be revealed?

_**Jobal Naberrie as Julie Cooper: **_The wife of Ruwee, Jobal prides herself on ensuring Padme and Sola have the best they could ask for because she didn't have the wealthy life she does now. She loves Jobal but when Padme starts breaking her rules and seeing Anakin, the strain is put on her relationship with Ruwee because he doesn't see what's wrong with Padme seeing Anakin. She begins to seduce Padme's boyfriend Palo then Jaina's father to achieve power and status even more. Will it last?

_**Sola Naberrie as Kaitlin Cooper: **_ Padme's younger sister and youngest daughter of Ruwee and Jobal. She is spoilt rotten and spends most of the year at boarding school on the planet Naboo. She loves a chance to stir up trouble for her sister. When she meets Anakin's brother Owen, is it a partnership that will spell doom for her sister?

_**Siri Tachi as Anna Stern: **_Siri is an old childhood friend of Obi Wan and has had a crush on him for a long time but moved back home to be with her parents. A lot of her interests, are similar to Obi Wan's and in a way, she is his dream girl if he can stop being so hooked on Satine. Her return makes Satine worried she'll lose Obi Wan and make Obi Wan wonder if Siri is the right girl for him after all

_**Palo as Luke Ward: **_Palo is the guy all the guys want to be and all the girls want to date. He is charming, smart and handsome but has a jealous side particularly emerging when Anakin makes himself known in Padme's life. He can't see himself becoming friends with Anakin even though it will make him see Padme more. He feels by cheating on Padme with her mother, he'll crush her like she has him, will he learn or continue to see the world from one side only?

_**Owen Lars as Trey Atwood: **_The trouble making older brother of Anakin. He abandoned his brother on the night they attempted to steal a wealthy speeder and got Anakin arrested. He knows Anakin doesn't want to be in Orange County even though he hides it well, not believing he has changed. He wants to take his brother away so will a partnership with Sola help him get his brother back?

_**Shmi Skywalker as Dawn Atwood: **_The mother of Anakin and Owen. She left her first husband, their father, when they were both little, leaving both boys to raise each other and delve into a life of crime behind her back. The morning after Anakin is arrest, Owen is long gone and Shmi, feels like she can't handle who Anakin has become. Her current boyfriend hates her son and suggests to kicking Anakin out and succeeds. Will Shmi know what it is like to be a real mother and have her sons love her?

_**Dorme as Taylor Townsend: **_Dorme is currently a friend of Siri's and wishes to knock Padme off her place as most popular girl and take her place. She sees Anakin as a threat seeing that he is becoming known through the school because of Padme. She wants to know what it is like to be cool and make her mother happy. She decides to convince her friend Siri to help her bring down Padme Naberrie once and for all. She'll make friends and she'll make enemies but will she learn what really matters

**Summary**

The sun, the money, the gossip and the life of wealthy upper class families living in one of Courscant's popular suburbs, Orange County. Parties, romances, laughter, idle gossip, nothing could change this lifestyle….or can it?

Enter Anakin Skywalker, a troubled youth from Tatooine. His mother abandoned him recently along with his brother and he's taken in by his guardian Qui Gon Jinn, his wife Jaina and their son Obi Wan. He doesn't shy away from trouble especially after he falls for the beautiful Padme Naberrie, one of the most popular girls in the town if he can get her away from her controlling boyfriend Palo. Then there's the best friend Satine who wants to remain popular with Padme and not become a loser while trying to shrug off Padme's mother Jobal who only wants what is best for Padme and in her eyes doesn't include Anakin.

Family, friends, fights, romance and laughter are all combined together in this exciting story "Living in Orange County"


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Anakin's New Home

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen years old, no morals, no rules and no sense of a true family upbringing, Anakin Skywalker relied on his older brother, Owen, who was four years older than him to take care of him, although Owen's idea of care meant introducing him to a life of crime and gambling against ruthless criminals. Their father had run out on them when Anakin was three and their mother no longer 'cared' about where they were, spending time with her new boyfriend all the time so Anakin and Owen were on their own.

One night, Owen takes his brother out on another crime spree where Anakin will discover how 'caring' his brother really is.

Crawling onto the top of the parked speeder, Owen then smashed the rooftop as Anakin looked around to ensure no one had heard or seen them. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he asked as Owen laughed "Don't go soft on me this time brother" he scoffed "You've been doing this too much recently" he pointed out "We're on our own now" he reminded him slipping down into the speeder as Anakin moved around to the other side, but just as he is ready to jump into the speeder, sirens are blasting and another speeder is heading their way.

Owen grumbled under his breath "Blast it" he cursed jumping from the speeder "Looks like we'll have to try tomorrow night" he told him "Run!" he screamed taking off down the sand road giving Anakin no choice but to follow.

Unfortunately he never caught up with his brother, he was stunned by one of the patrol guard's gun and fell to the ground before everything went black.

Space travel had become common for Qui Gon. His wife Jaina understood however remained behind to work and look after their now sixteen year old son Obi Wan, who had become quite a bit of a loner, few friends yet often kept to himself. Qui Gon had concerns that he hoped would pass regarding Obi Wan and he doesn't realise that this journey to Tatooine would change his life as well as his family's life forever.

The cell doors slid open as Qui Gon remained seated at a small table, folder in front of him detailing information about his latest young client, Anakin Skywalker, known troublemaker and law breaker around the planet. This time the law caught up to him and they had called in Qui Gon to place him in his care now

Qui Gon slowly raised his head as he watched the young teen enter the room. A cold look seen through his hard blue eyes and blond hair a mess and shaggy and only wearing light blue jeans and a white shirt, he simply glared at Qui Gon as he took a seat opposite him

"It's nice to meet you Anakin. I'm Qui Gon Jinn" he spoke before he going on seeing as how Anakin wasn't in the mood for talking "The security officers want to keep you locked up here for quite some time because of your current _activities _however I feel that in here, you won't last two months" he warned him hearing the loud shouting and violent fights going on in the cells down the hall

Anakin shrugged "So" he scoffed "I can handle myself and I'll get out of here. My brother will find me and help me" he told him as Qui Gon shook his head "According to your file, they couldn't find your brother and your mother no longer lives around the area" he replied seeing Anakin's eyes widen in shock but remained quiet

"I have appointed myself as your legal guardian, which means you are under my care and will come live with me on Courscant, in the suburb Orange County where I can keep a closer eye on you" he informed him as Anakin only scoffed again

"And what if I refuse to come with you?" he asked arms folded across his chest now while Qui Gon only gathered the file and rose to his feet,

"Then you go back into a cell, alone, with no family or no one to protect you. Because I've seen some of those criminals in action and they'll enjoy breaking you" he cautioned moving around the table and towards the door leaving Anakin sitting there in silence

"I'll give you five minutes. If you are ready to leave this life behind, come out to the speeder. The guard knows what to do" he assured him exiting the room as Anakin sat there in silence, wondering what risks he wanted to take-prison or a chance for a new, better life?

Five hours later, Qui Gon landed his ship down onto a landing platform then, alone with a reluctant Anakin, moved across to his speeder through the city and now through the dark, empty streets with Anakin sitting in the seat beside him, not speaking at all. He just let his mind wander:

_How could Owen just flee like that?_ _To just abandoned him in the streets, to be stunned by a stun gun and arrested. How? _Now he was alone and going to live in a place he knew was out of his area.

As they approached Qui Gon's house, Anakin saw someone standing at the edge of the street and as they got closer, he saw that it was a beautiful young teenage girl, with long, brown hair in curls behind her ears and her eyes looking at him. The glare of the sun, now setting, casting a shadow behind her, she wore a skinny pair of pants with a low cut Singlet top. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He couldn't stop looking at her seeing her staring curiously back at him even as Qui Gon continued up the driveway of his home.

Qui Gon stopped the speeder and got out of the speeder, pleased to be home, he turned to Anakin, "Come on, let's not stay out here all night" he told him seeing Anakin slowly exit the speeder and proceed into the house after him

The house was huge, much bigger than Anakin's family hovel back on Tatooine. It was like a mansion, or a palace, nothing he had ever seen before and he was in aw, perhaps he was right about coming here right as he was startled by Quo Gon's voice again;

"I'm home! Jaina! Obi Wan!" looking around, "Where is everyone?" he asked before Anakin then heard, "Mum's upstairs, dad." came a reply at the same time Anakin turned his head to see a boy about his age and height come down the long staircase,

"Good, I'll go see her" he replied remembering Anakin was beside him "Obi Wan this is Anakin. He'll be staying with us so could you show him to the pool quarters" he explained, "Not problem" he grinned, noticing how Anakin remained silent

Qui Gon headed upstairs and Obi Wan moved off. Anakin followed him. He was shocked to see the pool quarters, more like house! It was nothing he had expected-a double ready made bed in the middle, large wall windows, a small kitchenette behind the bed with a small hallway leading to the bathroom, all ready for use.

"This is amazing!" Anakin gushed making Obi Wan laughed, "Yeah, most have that response to the room" he replied as Anakin looked around in amazement

"I'll see you later then. I'll be in the lounge room if you need me" Obi Wan told him, leaving Anakin in the room; he walked over to the window and looked over to the ocean-so beautiful and peaceful. He then moved over to the bed and sat down-he could not believe that he was here-how quickly his life changed in a flash.

Padme looked herself over in the mirror. Her new strapless top and skirt looked perfect on her as her hair in lovely, long curly flowed behind her as Satine looked on, "You look so gorgeous. Palo will love it" she told her as she smiled, "I know. I hope Sola don't find it" she replied.

Sola was her younger sister and always using Padme's clothes, accessories, make up and anything else she had. Luckily for Padme, right now Sola was at boarding school. Satine continued admired her outfit, before she pointed out, "Isn't she at boarding school?" as Padme remembered the fight a few days early because of her sister's attitude lately,

"That's right, I almost forgot about that" she laughed as Satine helped her do her make up.

Padme and Satine had known each other since the start of grade school and have never been away from each other-helping each other out. When they entered high school, Padme and Satine truly became best friends and Satine enjoyed the popularity surrounding them both.

Satine had just finished with Padme's make up when they heard "Padme! Your date's here" her mother called, "Wish me luck" she told Satine, "Good luck, tell me everything" she giggled, as they walked down the stairs where Palo was waiting for her, "You look beautiful, Padme" he told her, taking her arm through his as her friend kissed her on the cheek, "Be good and don't stay out too late" he reminded her as she giggled, "Love you too, see you soon" she told them before she headed out on her date with Palo.

For his first night, Anakin had spent it with Obi Wan, watching some of his holo videos he liked and talking about how different his life could be now that Anakin had shown up including his new school and the students there. Of course in Anakin's point of view, they'd all be stuck up and rude.

"So it's school of snobs?" he noted, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Obi Wan nodded "Yeah, led by Padme Naberrie, every guy wants to date her and every girl wants to be her and then there's her boyfriend, Palo, captain and all round jerk" he scoffed

Anakin rolled his eyes again, _Great, just what he wanted-leaders of the school that weren't adults. _He didn't want to go but he knew Qui Gon was making him because he was now his guardian and he didn't want to go back to jail on Tatooine. Anakin watched Obi Wan lean back on the couch, enjoying the film while Anakin wondered who was the mysterious girl he saw out the front earlier?


	3. Chapter 3: Orange County Night Life

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 3: Orange County Night Life**

Shocked at what she had observed, Satine had dragged Padme back to her home and straight into her bedroom. Luckily for them Ruwee and Jobal were both out for the afternoon. Satine quickly closed the door behind her just as Padme nervously bit her nails, pacing up and down the room. Satine couldn't keep it in any more,

"What the hell was that!" she snapped angrily, slamming the door behind her causing Padme to turn back around towards her, innocently replying, "What' wrong?" however knew what she was talking about, Satine scoffed

"Don't do that. I saw you kissing Anakin!" she shouted "Twice in one day. What about Palo?" she asked, as Padme looked at her, "I know it's bad, but you can't tell him. He'll be crushed" she told her as Satine shrugged, looking confused "Okay, but I don't…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door before it slowly opened. It was Padme's mother,

"Sorry to disturb you both. I just wanted to let Padme know I was home" she informed them before she added "And Padme, Palo is here to see you" as Padme looked nervously at Satine before she spoke "Okay, send him up" she only replied before Jobal left.

Padme then turned to Satine, "Please don't say anything" she begged, as Satine folded her arms, annoyed that Padme was trying to cover this up. She sighed "Okay, I won't. Because that is what friends are for" she promised sharing a friendly hug right as the door opened for a second time

This time it was Palo, who beamed seeing her "Hey, sweetie" he told her, moving to embrace her, "I want to ask something?" he added, "What is it?" she asked, her big, sparkling brown piercing into his's as he smiled, "Some of our friends notices you were acting differently since lunch today" he told her as she waved her hand, "That's nothing to worry about. I was feeling tired from the night before" she lied, looking over at Satine, who kept quiet while he breathed a sigh of relief,

"That's better because there's a rumour going around that you kissed Anakin-the new boy at lunch today" he told her, now it was his dreamy eyes piercing hers, "No, that's not true" she lied again, flicking her long hair back, "Excellent, because I wouldn't like that" he told her as he moved in the kiss her but her feelings were torn for Palo and now Anakin.

Meanwhile back over at Obi Wan and Anakin's, Anakin was just finishing telling Obi Wan of his plans for tonight, which involved seeing Padme once more and of course for Obi Wan to see Satine. However Obi Wan had his objections;

"This is crazy!" Obi Wan exclaimed, "You can't do it! Dad will kill you for this and Palo will fight you" he exclaimed more, pacing Anakin's quarters as Anakin laid on his bed, arms behind his head "Don't care" he shrugged adding "Do you want Satine to like you or not?" he asked as Obi Wan paused-he wanted Satine to like him more than anything but he would need _a lot _of luck,

He sighed "Okay, I'll help you" he replied, as Anakin smiled, "Excellent. We're going down to the club tonight that I over heard her talking about during class. Once she's separated from Palo, I'll move in" Anakin told him as Obi Wan moved over to the window, "I hope this works" he replied, looking out at the sun beginning to set over Orange County.

That night, after dinner with Qui Gon and Jaina, Anakin and Obi Wan quietly left to head into the city, this would be the first time Anakin would see the city life of this wealthy suburb within the planet Courscant but if it meant a chance to see Padme, he would take the chance. He had never backed down before and wouldn't start now.

Anakin and Obi Wan assured Qui Gon and Jaina that they would be back before curfew and stay out of trouble; of course Obi Wan nearly got them into trouble when he scoffed in front of them but Anakin recovered quickly assisting tonight was simply going to be about Obi Wan introducing him to more friends.

"Why do I have the feeling I'll be called down to the security office to collect them?" Qui Gon asked Jaina as she began clearing away the plates,

"Because you feel like Anakin is now your son and you have a responsibility for him" she answered him giving him a sweet kiss on the lips

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Obi Wan knows what not to do and he'll ensure Anakin stays out of trouble" she assured him

Although, unknown to Qui Gon, Jaina was still having her doubts about Anakin, she wanted to love him like a son but it was his past that scared her at times and she hoped it wouldn't be a bad influence on Obi Wan

Orange County's nightlife was full of young youths heading to the clubs, cafes and holo cinemas and this was all new to Anakin. He had never came to Courscant or Orange County for anything, well except one time…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Anakin just do it!" Owen urged, turning his head around to ensure no one was watching_

"_Just unpick the lock, jump in and fire up the engine" he explained _

"_You've always been the smart one when it came to building and fixing things" he confessed to his now 10 year old brother as Anakin nervously swallowed the lump in his throat_

"_I don't know, it's wrong to steal and if we get caught, mom will kill us" he pointed out as Owen scoffed_

"_Mom doesn't care about us and if we sell this speeder before we are caught, we'll have enough money to do whatever we want" he promised_

"_Now break into the speeder or I leave you here by…yourself" he threatened_

_Anakin took a deep breath then smashed the window as everything else became a blur_

He never saw any of the "wealth" his brother promised him because minutes after stealing the speeder, they were caught and arrested, dragged back to Tatooine where their mother was not pleased but that was the past and this time Anakin was here for a different reason.

He sat on the edge of the table; opposite the night club as Obi Wan sat in the chair beside him watching youths emerged from the club waiting for friends. He kept his focus on Palo and his friends, until after several long minutes he saw her:

Padme had just arrived outside the club with Satine, dressed in sparkling tops, short skirts, jewellery, high heels. Padme's hair in luscious curls whilst Satine kept her long blond hair curled but in a high stylish bun. Anakin glared as Palo moved to greet them slipping an arm around her waist sharing a kiss on the lips and to Obi Wan's horror, one of Palo's best friends shared a kiss with Satine, her arms around him

"Too late, not going to work let's go" Obi Wan confessed, starting to get up from his chair however Anakin was quicker; pulling him back,

"The fun hasn't even started yet" he grinned jumping off the table before they moved towards the club where Palo and his friends were playfully hitting each other then escorting the girls into the club, Anakin remained silent as Obi Wan gushed about Satine,

"She's so beautiful, funny and cute" he observed causing Anakin to roll his eyes as they entered the club. Bright colourful lights spun around above them shining down onto the dance floor. Anakin scanned the club, spotting Palo and his friends at the bar with Padme and Satine meeting up with their friends and were now dancing on the floor,

Now was his chance to act, Anakin nudged Obi Wan, "Come on, let's go" he told him moving towards them unfortunately Satine spotted them first,

"What are they doing here?" she scoffed causing Padme to follow her gaze, "No, no, no. he can't be here" she muttered hoping Palo was distracted right now as Anakin and Obi Wan stopped right in front of them,

"Hey girls, can we join you?" Anakin grinned, promoting Satine to snap back

"No, you may not!" however Padme hated to be rude

"Satine! It's alright, it's just dancing" she replied ignoring Satine's angered look allowing Anakin and Obi Wan to join them. Padme attempted to keep her distance but after a few minutes, they were dancing closer together.

His hands on her waist, he glanced over at Palo who was cautiously looking in their direction _"Now, this is where the fun begins" _he thought. He looked down at Padme finding her smiling back at him, then without another word, he leant in kissing her passionately under the dazzling disco ball. Padme wanted to push him away but she had never experienced a kiss like this before. She thought it would never end however Palo wasn't about to let Anakin get away with this;

"Hey newboy!" he calls out startling Padme and Anakin who look over to see Palo storming over with his friends,

"I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!" he yelled over the music as Anakin shot him a _I-don't-care-look_ and simply replied,

"Oh, I chose not to follow that" watching Palo become angry,

"You're in trouble" he told him, starting to take off his jacket, "Now stand away from my girlfriend or you'll pay" he repeated,

Padme looked from Anakin to Palo, neither of them were moving, eyes locked angrily at each other,

Padme looked up at Anakin, her sweet brown eyes full of fear "Do what he says, please" she begged

Palo turn to her, snapping "I'll get to you later" he warned her, making her jump slightly,

Anakin shook his head, but never lowered his gaze "You shouldn't speak to her like that" Anakin told him

Palo had enough, he knew this new boy wasn't going to move so he then lunged at Anakin only to have Anakin ready for him, punching him back only to have one of Palo's friends knocked him to the ground. Obi Wan quickly moved helped him out just as the girls quickly backed away,

Padme, still in shock, from his comment to her remained silent as Satine nervously spoke, "Security's coming" causing Padme to see a group of burly men rushing towards them to break up the fight

Two of Palo's friends were now hold, while two security guards grabbed Anakin and Obi Wan pulling them away. The head security officer spoke up "Now who started this?" he asked. No one answered instead pointing at each other, shouting angrily. The officer raised a hand

"Enough! I want to speak to you all of you. Follow me now" he informed them, escorting them off the dance floor and upstairs to his office.

Padme, Satine and their friends waited outside while Palo and his friends were questioned and eventually let go. Palo insisted it was all Anakin's fault and he started it, lying to save himself and due to his status and family, the officer believed him and let him off with warning. Now it was Anakin and Obi Wan's turn to face the consequences of this night.

Anakin sat in the office, they had placed him in stun cuffs which he thought were not necessary however he found himself in this situation many times before however Obi Wan had not and nervously began pacing the room again,

"I told you this would not work and now look what happened" Obi Wan told him "We're in SO much trouble!" he ranted on but Anakin sat there, grinning

"It did work. When I kissed her and did not move he became angry" he smiled, "She knows she wants me" he pointed out leaning back in his chair as Obi Wan turned to him, shocked

"This worked! I don't believe you! We are so dead. Dad will kill us" he assured him, but Anakin didn't care

"We'll be grounded but that won't stop me, she's confused now" Anakin told him right as the door opened and in strolled Qui Gon, the club manager and head security officer.

Qui Gon was not happy, "I can't believe this. Two nights here and you are already in trouble" he pointed out, Anakin knew it was time to defend himself

"I didn't start it!" Anakin protested seeing Qui Gon looked straight at him,

"Anakin, I know your troubles in the past" he reminded him as Obi Wan spoke up,

"Dad, its true. He was with me. We were dancing with some girls and then trouble started. Palo got angry with us" he explained as Qui Gon looked at him, then Anakin, with a look of _"I'll talk to you later about this" _but only asked

"Is this true?" he asked him, Anakin simply nodded. Qui Gon then turned to the manager to discuss a possible warning and a one month ban from the club then Anakin and Obi Wan slowly made their way out of the club with Qui Gon and on their way home, with Anakin's head still thinking about his kiss with Padme.

When Padme arrived home with Palo, he then escorted her up to her room. He seemed calm and casual but she was about to see what he meant when he said he'll get to her later. His grip on her arm, he gently closed the door before he spun her around, pushing her against the door,

He raised her chin to look into his dreamy, now angry eyes, "Palo, what are you doing?" she asked, nearly in tears, her voice shaking

"What the hell did you do tonight with him?" he angrily asked her, refusing to let go of her chin or arm. Padme attempted to shake her head

"It was a kiss. It didn't matter. I love you!" she cried, but he only scoffed

"You didn't put up much of a fight when he kissed you or put his hands on your waist" he told her,

Padme shook her head once more "Did it look like I had much of a choice" she cried, as Palo ran one finger down her cheek

"Maybe, but if I catch you with him again, I won't only hurt him but you will be in trouble" he told her as he threw her onto the bed, leaving her in tears as he stormed out.

Once Anakin and Obi Wan arrived home, they thought they could go straight to their rooms however Qui Gon wasn't ready to call it a night. He paced down in front of Anakin and Obi Wan, who were sitting on the couch,

"I have to take some action here. I don't care who started it, but you have got to learn something" he told them as they looked down, knowing it was big punishment.

"So you were grounded, only leaving for school for one week, starting tomorrow" he told them as Anakin stood him, couldn't believe what he was hearing although had seen it coming

"I can't believe this. You believe some rich kid and some dorky manager over us!" he exclaimed, as Qui Gon cut in,

"Regardless of who started it, you continued to fight him all over some girl!" he only replied, "I have said what I needed to say, the punishment sticks now get to your rooms" he sternly told them.

Anakin gave one last glare to Qui Gon then stormed off to his room, followed by Obi Wan heading up the stairs, leaving Qui Gon, tired and worn out, finding comfort in his wife Jaina's arms.

Padme had not slept all night, with the incident at the club and Palo becoming violent with her, she sat at her vanity, watching the tears fall down her face as she comb her luscious curls out, flowing down her back. He had threatened her and threw her on the bed and those last words to her

_If I catch you with him again, I'll hurt him and you as well. _She had never been more terrified in her lifeand he was becoming suspicious of her now. She was distracted with her curls that she jumped when the door opened and in came her mother, in low jeans and low top revealing her midriff-always trying to look like her daughters so she would fit in.

Jobal moved over and comforted her, "Are you alright. We heard you crying last night. Is anything all right?" she asked, the tears flowed back,

"No, last night, I kissed another guy and Palo saw and now he's becoming violent with me" she cried as her mother rubbed her back,

"It's okay, but why another guy, I thought you liked Palo" she told her,

"I do but I feel lost and confused now" she replied as her mother looked into her eyes, "You must choose what your heart wants" she told her,

"Now come on, it's your day off and I will not have you sitting in here all day" she told and moving out.

Padme moved over to her night stand and stopped at a holo image of her and Palo in happier times but now she didn't know what to think because Anakin was everything Palo was not and he had this 'bad boy' attitude that made him do what he wants and she loved that.

She picked up a cool, summery dress to slip into and letting her curls flow loosely behind her, she kept thinking about how Anakin had his hands around her waist, his lips touching hers-she then realised she DID want him!

Wondering how she was going to figure this problem out, she didn't think when she heard a knock at the door; simply thinking it was her mother again or even Satine, so she yelled out,

"It's open, come in" spinning around to greet them, only it was not the person she was prepared for, leaning against the door. She let out a small gasp

"You can't be here" she simply informed them


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

Anakin just stood there and he liked what he saw! Her curls fell down her face and her cool summery dress suited her tiny figure, he smirked at her reaction to him, "Wasn't expecting me huh?" he asked, seeing her blush,

"You shouldn't be here" she replied, moving over to her vanity, hearing him laugh,

"Afraid that there will be another incident like last night" he teased, as she remained firm, hands on the vanity

"That was a one time thing. Foolish and stupid, I mean you saw what happened" she replied, "Palo blamed it all on you and you are destroying my relationship with him" she went on, not mentioning the part where he threatened her as he only shrug

"Well then maybe I should stop" watching her nod, without turning around,

"Yes, I can't lose Palo" she replied, as he continued to move forward, bringing one arm around her waist and the other on her face, leaning in to kiss her neck only to have her quickly push him away walking over towards her window

"No, I shouldn't have done that. Please just leave" she told him. Sighing, he walked away but not before he looked back at her,

"You don't want to be with him. I can see that and I know you can too" he told her and heading out. Padme then turned to watch him go-_was he right?_ She reflected on his statement as she touched her lips from his sweet kiss.

Obi Wan could not believe he was gone-they were told not to go anywhere because they were grounded and it was only day one and Anakin had already taken off. He was just at the front door to go and find him when the door opened and in stepped Anakin, who seemed pretty pleased with himself, as he headed into the kitchen, "Where did you come from?" Obi Wan asked, as Anakin took a sip of his drink, "I went to Padme's" he replied, seeing Obi Wan's eyes go wide, "You did what!" he exclaimed, "What's the big deal?" he asked as Obi Wan stared at him, "Do you have a death wish? Because it seems that all you do is want to end up dead" he replied, "Palo hates any guy who even talks to his girlfriend. He's the jealous type" he explained but Anakin only smiled and told him, "We'll see about that. Things are about to change" he smirking and taking another sip of his drink as Obi Wan stood there in shock at what he had heard.

Sabe rushed to the Bait shop as soon as Padme had called her and it sounded urgent so she was out of breath as she entered the shop, seeing Padme sitting in their usual spot with her favourite drink. She moved over and slipped into the seat opposite her, "What's wrong?" Did something happen with Palo and you?' she asked, still trying to catch her breath, as Padme looked at her, "It could happen." She replied "Anakin came to visited me this morning and we kissed again" she told her, "What!" Sabe exclaimed, "Even after last night with Palo" she added, "I know. This is bad and now I think I am developing feelings for him as well as Palo" she replied, "Feelings! Are you insane!" she yelled, causing people to look at them, "I know and Palo already is very jealous more" she replied as Sabe was shocked, "I can't believe it. Why do this?" she asked but before Padme could respond, she saw two figures enter the shop, _"Is this guy trying to stalk me?" _she thought to herself.

Anakin looked around and saw he sitting with her 'crazy' friend-he didn't know if she was crazy but to him, she was. He headed over and smiling his mischievous grin "Hey girls, mind if we join you?" he asked, making Padme blushed once again, "No, we don't want you" her friend snapped as he looked at her, "Well, I think we will join you" he told her, sliding into the seat next to Padme, "Thinking about this morning?" he asked her, noticing her flinch at this question, "Please don't do this" she replied, she didn't want to look at him because he had the most gorgeous blue eyes that made her melt, he grabbed her hand, "Tell me that you have feelings for me" he told her, she began to squirm but he wouldn't let go as Sabe began to panic and yell causing diners to look again, he looked to Obi Wan with the look_ get-her-out-of-here-while-I-handle-this _as Obi Wan quickly led her from the shop, her last image was seeing Padme trying to get away from him-this was trouble!

Once they were out of the Bait Shop, Obi Wan let go of her as she turned to run back in but he was fast and pulled her back, she started to squirm, "Let me go, I need to help Padme!" she yelled as he shook his head, "No you can't. Anakin in is not going to hurt her. He knows she is not meant to be with Palo" he replied as she looked at him, "Obi Wan, you can't see these things. Palo and Padme are meant to be together" Sabe argued but he refused to let her go so she asked, "Why are you hanging with him and helping him in this?" seeing him lower his head, "I don't have a lot of 'cool' friends" he replied as she touched his arm, "You have friends still" she pointed out but he didn't care and she couldn't argue with him to go back in. She would have to hope that Padme could handle herself with Anakin.

Padme tried to not look at him but she couldn't resist. He had the bluest eyes she have ever seen-so strong and cool, she spoke "Anakin, please don't do this. Palo is my boyfriend and I am with him" she tried to move her hands away from him, but he only laughed "You don't love him. You like a challenge, otherwise you wouldn't have been so keen to kiss me" he replied, before grinning "Four Times" he added as she gasped, "Those were mistakes" she told him as he laughed, "Yeah right" putting a hand on her face and closing in for another kiss as she allowed him before she whispered, "Okay, I guess we could have a secret relationship" smiling at him, "I knew you would" he told her, taking her hand and leading her out of the shop to a more private area.

Unaware of who had been sitting at the bench the whole time, Dorme was all too pleased with what she had seen. She had been keen on ruining Padme's popularity in school and have Palo for herself and now she had the news she needed to knock Padme off the social ladder once and for all.

The soft waves nudged the boat slightly as Anakin, Padme, Sabe and Obi Wan were all relaxing in his boat his father had given him. Padme was resting her head on Anakin's shoulder while Sabe sat with Obi Wan, still voicing her concern over what was happening, "I can't believe this has happen!" she exclaimed, as Anakin rolled his eyes at her, "You better believe it. It's true" he told her as she argued, "This will not last long" as Anakin looked down at Padme, who looked at him, smiling. There was something about him that made her feel safe and never wanting to leave him but unfortunately Sabe remembered what they needed to do, getting up she spoke, "Well as much as I liked to stay and enjoy this" she said, indicating Padme and Anakin's place here, "We have to go and meet Palo and our friends at a party" she added, moving onto the docks with Obi Wan's help as Padme followed her, turning to Anakin, giving a slight smile and soft kiss on the lips before moving down the docks with Sabe. Anakin layed back after watching her go, "I told you it would work" he smiled as Obi Wan looked at him, "I hope you are right" he replied.

Padme and Sabe pulled up in their car outside the party where Palo was waiting for them. Padme smiled at him, watching him give a small smile which made her become worried. She went to kiss him, noticing that he wasn't returning the kiss, "What's wrong?' she asked, as he took her hand and led her upstairs to one of the rooms, "We need to talk" he replied, "Sit down" he added, she sat but he just paced, "What were you doing before the party?" he asked, "I was with Sabe, getting ready" he answered, "Really? Because apparently Dorme told Jason and Rabe that you were at the Bait Shop with the new boy from the club" he told her, as she stiffened, "Palo, why do you believe her? She always out to get me. She hates me" she pointed out as he moved to hold her, "That's good to hear because if you were with another boy, I will hurt both of you" he threatened as she gasped, but he laughed, "But I don't have to worry about that. Let's get back down to the party" he told her, kissing her and leading her downstairs where he went to get some drinks as Sabe moved over to her, she saw that she was very pale, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Dorme was at the Bait shop when Anakin was there and told Jason and Rabe who told Palo and he threatened me that if I was another guy he will hurt us" she replied, her lips quiving, as Sabe raised a hand to her mouth, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I know" she cried, "What do you want to do?" she asked, "I'll stay and prove him that it's a lie" she lied as Palo came back, placing an arm around her waist, "You look lovely together" he whispered as she smiled, sipping her drink. Somehow she had a feeling that this 'secret' relationship was going to remain a secret for long.

Anakin and Obi Wan were hanging out by their pool-the morning's events still fresh in their mind. They were mucking around when Cliegg came out, "We need to talk more about last night" he stated as Anakin glared at him, "Why don't you talk to your friend-the manager" he told him, seeing Cliegg go red, "Because I want to give you a fair chance at telling me what happened" he replied, "I didn't start it. Palo came at me and I defended myself" he explained, seeing Cliegg raised an eyebrow as Obi Wan spoke up, "It's true Dad. He was dancing with this girl, Padme and then Palo stormed over and attacked…" he stopped when he saw Anakin glare at him, "This wouldn't by chance by Padme Naberrie-his girlfriend?" he asked, seeing both boys look down, "So you kind of provoked it" he stated as Anakin mumbled "Didn't know that last part" he lied as Cliegg began to reply before Ariayla called him inside and he moved off as Anakin turned to Obi Wan, "Why did you say that?" he asked, as he shrugged, "Thought I was helping" he replied as Anakin sighed, "If he finds out that I was there to provoke Palo, I'll be in more trouble" he told him as he headed inside to his room.

Padme was trying to relax but she was very nervous about what Palo had said to her. She was talking and relaxing with Sabe when a shadow blocked the sun from them, Sabe looked up, "What do YOU want?" she glared as Dorme asked, "Why did you lie about this morning?" as Padme smiled but cheekily "Because you saw it as more when it was just friends hanging out" she told her as Dorme laughed, "Friends, yeah right. You kissed and I will rat you out and take your place as Queen of the Social ladder" as Sabe laughed, "You keep trying yourself that" she replied as Dorme stalked off and Padme moved over to Palo, slipping a hand into his's, "Palo, I feel a little funny. I'm going to head home" she told him, giving him a light kiss as he smiled, "Okay, I'll come by later to make sure you're alright" he told her watching her move off with Sabe, he turned to his two friends, "Follow her. Something's up" he told them, moving them.

Padme was feeling fine. She just needed to get out of there and to somewhere safe. When she didn't turn in the direction of her home, Sabe became worried, "Where are you going. Home's that way" she pointed out as Padme laughed, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I need to visit a…friend" she smiled. Sabe didn't ask because she knew where she wanted to go, what they weren't aware of, was the other car tailing them.


	5. Chapter 5: Tension & FightingAgain!

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 5: Tension & Fighting…Again!**

Anakin was so bored-Padme was off at a party with Satine and Palo while he was stuck at home, grounded due to the trouble he caused at the club. At least he had Obi Wan for company. Though he wished Padme was here with him, little did he know, his afternoon was all about the change.

Padme pulled up outside Obi Wan's house and had not seen the speeder that had followed them, stop a few metres away. Satine then got out, unable to believe her eyes "This is who you were going to!" Satine exclaimed,

"If Dorme followed us, we are dead" she added as Padme only grinned

"Not if I use my charm on Palo and lie" she replied, heading up to the door and knocking. They were greeted by Obi Wan's mum Jaina,

"Hello girls. What brings you here?" she asked-she was very pretty. Long blond hair, blue eyes, frilly top and hipster jeans,

"Hi, we're here to see Anakin and Obi Wan" Padme replied as she smiled,

"Of course, come on in, I'll show you to where they are" she told them

They entered the house after Jaina-it was amazing. Padme had only been in here a few times but that was when she was little and her parents were best friends with his's. She led them out the back to a smaller living quarters, she knocked on the door,

"Boys, you have some visitors" she told them, hearing quick scrambling coming from inside before a voice

"Okay, send them in" they told her as she smirked,

"You're clear to enter" she told them, heading back inside as Padme and Satine entered the room.

Anakin and Obi Wan sat on the bed seeing the door open and in walked Padme and Satine, Anakin relaxed back,

"Let me guess, you missed us huh?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head as Padme walked over to him,

"I didn't, Padme dragged me here" Satine replied in annoyed tone, moving over next to Obi Wan, Padme sat next to Anakin,

"I needed to tell you something, you might not like." she said to him as his smile went off his face,

"What's wrong?" he asked as she tried to remain firm,

"I don't think this will work. A rival of mine saw us and told two of my friends who told Palo who asked me about it, I lied about it but he told me that if it was true, he would hurt both of us" she replied, her lips shaking as Anakin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer

"I can't believe he did that. I'll kill him" he told them as Obi Wan was quick on his feet

"You can't do that. It will only end in more bad news" he said as they heard his mother calling,

"You have more visitors!" as Padme looked at Anakin, who look at Obi Wan who looked at Satine,

"Who could that be?" he asked her as Satine exclaimed, a hand to her mouth

"I knew it! We were followed!" as Anakin rolled his eyes,

"No way. I'll prove it as they exited the quarters, with no idea what was about to happen.

They waited in the living quarters of the house, both felt very weird because they never thought they would have to be in this house ever however Palo had asked them to follow Padme and he was their friend so they had. Palo had every right to be suspicious especially what they saw next.

Padme and Satine walked into the room, on either side of Anakin and Obi Wan, Padme gasped,

"James! Tyler!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" she asked, horrified

"Palo told us to follow you and it's a glad thing we did. Palo is going to be mad, when you try and explain this now" Tyler told her, as Anakin stood in front of her,

"We're not going anywhere" he spat, as they laughed, "You don't have to. He's coming here" he replied, as Anakin's fist coiled, he was ready for a fight as Obi Wan stepped up,

"Why do you think that just because she's here that it's romantically involved?" he asked, going on "She could have been dropping off an assignment" he suggested however James and Tyler only laughed once more

"You can't fool us, for starters, she said that she was feeling unwell and going home. Second, Dorme told Jason and Rabe they were kissing in the diner" James answered, as Satine only rolled her eyes snapping back

"Dorme hates Padme. She would say anything to get rid of Padme!" Satine reminded them but they only sneered,

"Perhaps but you can't run now, he should be here any minute now" right as the door knocked, James moved to open it, there was Palo with two more friends,

"Padme, why do you this?" he asked, "I thought we loved each other" he added as she stepped forward from behind Anakin

"I'm sorry. Things changed" she only replied as he moved forward to grab her but Anakin was too fast,

"You won't hurt her, like you threatened" he told him, Palo then scoffed

"What are you going to do to stop me? You can't do anything in your 'rented' house" he laughed,

"It's not even yours" he went on, Anakin could feel his blood boiling, this guy was asking it-_he didn't care what happened next_.

Satine and Obi Wan watched as Palo threw insults at Anakin, Obi Wan knew that Anakin was getting mad and Satine was worried about Padme, standing in between them, if something went wrong, she could be in the cross fire, she heard Obi Wan mutter,

"He's going to get it" as she looked at him, confused, she turned to him

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously, seeing Obi Wan looked down at her

"Anakin's getting ready to punch him and it will be bloody" he replied as they looked on.

Padme, too, was very worried about what could happen. She screamed, "Stop this please! I can't stand this!"

Palo turned to her, "Shut up, you started this, so it's your own fault for attracting trouble" he snapped back

Anakin was ready, "That's it. You have crossed the line" he warned him

He then leaped at Palo, tackling him to the ground, punching him, overpowering him, ensuring that he could not get up even as he evaded Palo's punches; unfortunately Palo managed two blows on Anakin.

Palo's friends attempted to pull him off while Obi Wan pushed them away at the same time, he tried to pull Anakin away. Satine and Padme standing to a side, begging for this to stop, but it didn't work.

However all this commotion did attract Jaina and Qui Gon's attention upstairs, because the next thing that happened was Qui Gon's loud firm voice,

"THAT IS ENOUGH! EVERYBODY STOPPED RIGHT NOW!" as everyone stopped and looked at the stairs, where the voice had come from,

"What is this all about?" he asked, as Palo, now with a bruised eye, bloodied face and torn shirt, shouted

"He attacked me!" pointing at Anakin, sporting a cut lips and bruised eye too, who was being held back by Obi Wan, "He was insulting me" he argued

Qui Gon raised a hand, "I don't want to hear it! This is my house and I will not have fights. I do not care who started it, so out" he ordered glancing over at Padme

"Padme, surprised to see you involved." He pointed out, as she moved forward,

"I wasn't. I was here to see Anakin and then they showed up." She replied, Qui Gon remained silent, shaking his head,

"I want everybody to leave. I needed to speak with Obi Wan and Anakin" he told them, escorting them to the door, behind his back,

Palo mouthed to Anakin, _"You are going down. No one takes what I own" _and left with everyone.

Padme turned back to Anakin, mouthing, _"I'm so sorry. I love you" _she smiled and left with Satine.

Qui Gon closed the door before turning back to Obi Wan and Anakin,

"Does grounded mean nothing to you?" he asked as Obi Wan had to point out,

"Technically, we didn't leave the house. We had friends over here. We didn't expect any of them" he explained while Anakin rolled his eyes, something Qui Gon didn't miss

"Don't give me that gesture" Qui Gon replied, a firm cold hard look at both of them while Jaina remained quiet beside the stair case

"You could have talked to them, not start a fight here. I mean look at yourself, Anakin" he indicated,

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's what I've always done when someone doesn't get the message" he told him as Qui Gon cut him off,

"I don't care what it is. You have got to control it. I brought you here to do that and you find something do get into a fight over" he replied,

Anakin tried to cut in "But I…" he protested before he was cut off,

"No, I don't care. You're grounded for two weeks" Qui Gon told them and headed off as Jaina motioned for Anakin and Obi Wan to come into the kitchen.

With Qui Gon off working in his study, Jaina took to looking after Anakin's small injuries in the kitchen as Obi Wan, now having taken a seat up on the bench couldn't help but moan

"It's not fair. Two weeks" Obi Wan moaned watching his mother apply treatment to Anakin's injuries,

"Your father only did what is best. You should know better Obi Wan" she reminded him looking up at Anakin;

"Anakin, you were brought here because we believe that you can have a better life than before" she told him as he winced at the pain of the bacta on him,

"Yeah, but I am trying" he told her as she only smiled

"I know but please try harder" she insisted glancing back at Obi Wan "And Obi Wan, please help Anakin out more, for your father's sake" she suggested as Ob Wan sighed, reaching over for a piece of fruit,

"Yes, mum" he muttered biting into the fruit while Jaina finished cleaning up Anakin's small wounds. This day was not what Anakin expected, now he only feared what Palo would do to Padme.

After leaving Obi Wan's house, Padme and Satine headed back to Padme's house, fortunately she only lived next door to Obi Wan. They both breathed a sigh of relief; however they weren't out of the blue yet

Another speeder pulled up behind them, pulling Padme and Satine back into the speeder. Padme then found Palo's eyes stared into her terrified brown eyes,

"Palo, what are you doing?" she asked as he placed a hand over her mouth, running a hand down her summery dress,

"You lied to me. You said you only loved me and after what I said, I mean it" he said, as Satine tried to stop him but his friends held her back,

He took out his small pocket knife and slit her leg. She yelped through his hand as he whispered, "That was a little taste of what's to come" he told her,

He carried her out of the speeder and into her house along with a fighting Satine and left. Padme was scared and the pain was so bad so Satine quickly helped her out as Padme was truly seeing how jealous and dark Palo had become.


	6. Chapter 6: A Growing Romance

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 6: A Growing Romance**

When everyone arrived for school, it was not a happy, cheerful atmosphere especially for Padme, wearing a new top and hipster jeans, to hide her injury from Palo from yesterday afternoon.

She proceeded to make her way slowly to her locker where Satine was already there, with Obi Wan and Anakin, she stopped as Anakin smiled at her, "How you feeling?" he asked seeing her look up at him,

"I need to talk to you" she said, pulling him back over to her locker, he had a concerned look across his face as Padme continued on

"Remember when I said Palo would hurt both of us if it was true?" she asked, touching his face from his injuries afflicted during his brief fight as he nodded,

"Well it's started" she added, Anakin looked confused

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she pulled up her jeans to reveal a bandage leg around a long, deep cut,

"Did he do this?" he asked in a stern cold voice as she then just began to sob,

"Yes, saying there's more to come!" she cried before Anakin pulled her closer while Satine and Obi Wan looked on, worried

"Padme, he's coming" she spoke up, as she pulled down her jeans to cover it up, Palo glared across at Anakin, upset at seeing him there

"Anakin, what are you doing with her!" he snarled as Anakin took a step forward,

"I can do what I want. You have no power over me" he replied, holding onto Padme, who was holding onto her locker so she wouldn't fall over from the pain her leg was giving her, Palo only sneered once more

"Really, well if you don't move, those wounds on your face will get worse" he warned him as Anakin's blood boiled, this guy just wouldn't quit

"You say you love her but why hurt her?" he asked as Padme looked at him, nearly in tears from the pain, Palo simply replied

"Because you are trying to take her away from me and I don't like that so I taught her a lesson" he replied, Anakin looked shocked

"By cutting her?" he asked however he didn't get a reply because the bell rang from first class, Palo grabbed her by the arm,

"She's with me in the morning" he told him moving off with Padme. Satine began to leave, not before Anakin called out to her "Satine, watch out for him" he told her before she moved off and he headed off with Obi Wan.

As the day progressed, by mid morning Padme had decided that she did not want to be with Palo any more- for he was becoming too strong and demanding, he even snapped at one of his own friends for helping her out, insisting that he will carry her to class not before she could back away from him,

"No, don't you touch me, not after yesterday" she told him, with a stern voice asking James to help her to the next class. Palo could not believe this-he was trying to show his love for her. He didn't want to hurt her but she brought it on herself by cheating on him.

He watched as James and Satine helped her up to the classroom. Palo rolled his eyes, unable to believe who he saw standing there. Anakin and Obi Wan, Palo snarled,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, as Anakin shook his head, scoffing rudely

"Class, _idiot_" Anakin replied, looking across at Padme,

"How are you doing?" he asked as she tried to smile,

"Its painful but I'm hanging in there" She assured him right before she fell into his arms, causing Anakin to shook his head

"No you're not. You need to get it checked out properly" he told her, a glare at Palo "You just couldn't control your jealously couldn't you?" he asked him starting to move towards him not before Padme stopped him

"I'm fine" she winced seeing Anakin look back at Palo,

"You see, you see what your jealously has done. She's in pain and scared of you" he snapped as Palo, unable to reply, simply stormed off, leaving the five of them, still standing there.

Padme, Satine, James, Anakin and Obi Wan all watched Palo angrily storm off, Satine shook her head

"He's really truly mad now" Satine observed, at the same time Padme moved closer to Anakin,

"He's not finished yet. I know it" she warned him feeling Anakin's arms around her, holding her close,

"I won't let him touch you again" he assured her hearing James speak up,

"I've never seen Palo like this before, but he is the jealous type, broken hearted as well. He lands the girl of his dreams and she is swept away from him" he explained

"Yeah, but he shouldn't hurt her as well. It's my fault" Anakin replied, looking at her, she was nearly in tears from her leg, Padme placed one hand on his face

"No, it's not just you. It's any guy" she informed him going on "I mean earlier James offered to help me but Palo snapped at him, like I am untouchable to other boys" she explained. He grinned down at her, seeing her grinning back

"I now have fallen for you, Anakin Skywalker" she added, pulling him down for a kiss as they headed into the classroom.

Not caring if he was late for class, Palo continued storming through the now vacant hallway. He was so furious that he was paying attention to his surrounding until he walked right into Padme's mother Jobal who had stopped by to drop something off Padme had left at home,

"Palo, are you alright? You need to be more careful" she told him as he looked at her, in her cute little shorts and frilly top, it was easy to tell she was Padme's mom, he looked his head

"Sorry Mrs Naberrie. I have a lot going on at the moment" he replied as she looked around, curious to not see her daughter at his side

"Where is Padme? She usually always at your side" she asked him, he froze from a moment, he couldn't tell her what had just happened, so he lied,

"She's in class and I just was going towards my locker to get a book out" he told her as she eyed him curiously

"Oh well, tell her I hope she's feeling better, she looked very pale, limping a bit this morning" she told him. Palo remained quiet, shifting from one foot to another, he only nodded

"I will, bye" he replied, quickly walking off continuing to walk past her; that was close, apparently he must have cut her leg worse, he moved for the direction of the fresher room, where he slumped against the wall-_what have I done? I never meant to hurt her. Why am I like this? _He thought

Palo did not come back to the class, nor any other class before lunch; it made Padme wonder was he feeling guilty for what he did. She did still care for him but not as much as she used to since he hurt her.

Padme now proceeded towards the cafeteria with Satine, Anakin and Obi Wan when her mother was coming out of the office, she saw them coming,

"Padme!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her, "How are you? You feeling better than this morning?" she asked, Padme gave her a small embrace and nod;

"Yes, a little; what are you doing here" Padme asked, watching her mother's eyes wander at her company of her friends before she answered her

"I had to drop something off you forgot to take for me today" she replied, finally acknowledging her friends "Hello Satine and Obi Wan" she grinned as her eyes fell on Anakin

"Padme, a new friend?" she asked blinking as Padme glanced up at Anakin,

"Oh yes, this is my new friend Anakin. He's staying with Obi Wan" she told him. Jobal remained curious as to why she wasn't with Palo but remain pleasant

"Nice to meet you, Anakin" Jobal told him, turning back to Padme "Honey, I saw Palo earlier, he seemed a little distress. Do talk to him" she told her. Padme sighed;

"Okay, I will, see you this afternoon" Padme replied, heading off with her friends, Anakin and Obi Wan holding onto her, Anakin couldn't believe how Padme's mother looked, a far cry from his mother

"That's your mom!" Anakin exclaimed, guiding Padme into the building as she rolled her eyes

"Yes, she always tries to fit in by dressing young and cool, wanting to be my best friend instead of my mother" she admitted, nearly stumbling over the stairs leading to the cafeteria, Anakin shook his head

"This is getting worse. You are barely standing alone, I want to check this out" Anakin told her,

"No, it's fine" Padme lied, but Anakin remained defiant

"No, let's go over here" he told her, sitting her down, he pulled up her jeans and slowly but carefully, undid the bandage-it hadn't heal much and was seeping blood out still, Obi Wan looked over Anakin's shoulder

"I'm no doctor, but you need to have that check it out professionally" he told them as Anakin looked up at him, with a _geez-you-think _look,

"This afternoon, we are going to the medical centre in the city" he told her as she nodded,

"I understand" Padme whispered as he helped her back up and into the cafeteria unaware of the prying eyes watching them.

Watching from afar, Dorme had pulled Palo over to watch the whole thing, Palo rolled his eyes, scoffing

"Now he's controlling her, its one cut and she'll be fine. She's a drama queen!" he exclaimed as Dorme move her hand over to his's,

"Padme has always been untrusting and likes to be with the bad boys" she replied, "She was with him before the party" she added, seeing him go mad,

"If he thinks he can just waltz into this school with his attitude and take what doesn't belong to him, he's got another thing coming!" he declared. He had handled Padme's other two boyfriends and Anakin wouldn't win this time.

Lunchtime had gone by quickly as did the last two classes, and soon, Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Satine were heading to the speeders, Obi Wan and Satine stood outside the speeder with Anakin and Padme,

"You sure you don't want me to come along?" he asked Anakin, "No, I'll be fine, besides you need to be there if Qui Gon's home and I'm not" he replied as he nodded

According to Qui Gon they were still grounded so someone had to be there to lie, Anakin then cheekily grinned

"Besides, you can be alone with…" he started, then winked, indicating Satine, who was talking with Padme, Obi Wan playfully shoved him

"Shut up, like it's going to happen" he replied, as Anakin helped Padme into her speeder then jumping in and taking off away from their friends.

Obi Wan suddenly felt nervous, for the first time in three years, he was standing beside the girl he had a crush on and even though Anakin made it look so easy, he knew this was going to be hard. He headed over towards his speeder with Satine before getting in; as he spoke up

"It's weird how everything turned out, huh?" he asked her, as Satine shakes her head, in disbelief

"I still can't believe it. Padme cheating on Palo and Palo actually hurting her when he would tell us he would never hurt her" she replied, "They always seem so perfect together" she added. Obi Wan shrugged as he started up the speeder;

"Well, some people change" he smiled at her, as she looked over at him, she began to realise what he was trying to do

"Don't do this, please. Padme may have done it but I won't" she told him but she couldn't stop looking at his striking eyes cutting through her's, but Obi Wan was persistent,

"We've known each other since we were young. Why have we never been friends?" he asked, as Satine tucked her hair behind her ears

"We both had different interests" she replied as he stopped the speeder outside her house a few minutes later moving to help her out, Satine gasped, his hand felt so warm against her skin

Satine knew he wasn't the usual guys she dated but he was being sweet and so then without knowing why, she pulled him into for a kiss. After several minutes, her eyes widen; realising what she was doing,

"I have to go" she told him, racing inside leaving him to grin,

"_Anakin, you were right, it's happening"_ he thought, getting back into the speeder, heading home before his father discovered his little detour

Across the city, Anakin and Padme headed out of the medical centre, Anakin was looking pleased with himself

"I told you something was wrong and I was right" he told her, seeing Padme simply shrug

"I didn't want to believe it was that bad" she replied as he swept her into the air,

"I knew it and I care for you" he smiled as she felt his strong hands firmly around her small waist, making her blush

"I can see you do" she smiled, as he leaned into kiss her passionately before he decided he'd better take her home and get back to Obi Wan before he could be caught out by Qui Gon any more.


	7. Chapter 7: Slight Complications

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 7: Slight Complications**

_Note: this chapter does bring in elements that were in the show The O.C, to bring in a more O.C crossover. I hope that you still enjoy the story_

Anakin drove into Padme's driveway, seeing Obi Wan's speeder next door in their driveway, _"Hmm wonder if he's with Satine" _he wondered getting out of the speeder, moving up with Padme towards her front door. They quietly sneaked in through the door, he was holding on to her so tightly, she giggled at the fact of having his strong, firm hands wrapped tightly around her,

"Are you sure no one's home?" he whispered, looking around just in case someone came around the corner, as Padme nodded

"Yes, I'm sure" she replied, approaching the stairs, they were then startled by a surprising, unexpected voice,

"Padme, you're home!" they exclaimed. They both turned to see a taller male figure standing at the entrance to the living room, it was her father, Ruwee, Padme grinned

"Hi, Dad. Didn't expect you to be home so soon" she confessed, seeing him close the book he was holding moving over towards them

"I finished my work earlier. You feeling any better from this morning?" he asked her as she smiled,

"Oh yes, very, very happy" she replied, then his eyes wandered to the boy holding his daughter around the waist,

"Who are you?" he asked sternly as Padme spoke,

"Dad, this is my new friend Anakin Skywalker. He's staying with Obi Wan and his family" as he shook his hands with Anakin,

"Nice to meet you, you don't look like you're from around here?" he pointed out, Anakin nervously bit his top lip, wondering what he could say. He quickly lied;

"We use to live in the outer rim so this is all new to me" he replied as Ruwee looked at him, with a curious look in his eyes,

"Okay, well I hope you enjoy it here, I'll leave you to it" he told them, heading back into the living room and Padme and Anakin to head upstairs, where they breathe a sigh of relief,

"That was close, I didn't know he would be home" she told him as he smiled,

"It's okay, it was interesting meeting the father" he smiled, he had the most charming smile, making her feel weak at the knees, falling into his arms,

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held her, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his thick, blond hair

"Yes, I just suddenly got flushed seeing you smile" she giggled as he swung her in the area, sharing a kiss together.

Discovering that Anakin still wasn't home, he entered the home from the backyard. His father wasn't home yet, but his mother was. She hurried into the kitchen, taking him by surprise;

"Obi Wan! Where's Anakin!" she cried "Qui Gon just called and he said he is coming home early and wants to see all of us, I saw you arrive but no Anakin where is he?" she asked, her voice is panic,

"Uh, um, he is, he is…" he stopped, what could he say? "He is on his way, a friend asked him to help them home because their speeder broke down and they weren't feeling too well, but he'll be here" he lied, Jaina breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh good, make sure alright, I don't want him in trouble again" she told him, heading into the lounge room, Obi Wan moved over to the comm., he dialled Anakin's number, it was ringing but he would not answer, he still did not hang up.

Anakin and Padme were locked in a passionate sweet kiss when the comm went off in his bag, "Oh man" he groaned, reaching over, "Hello" he answered, before he heard Obi Wan's voice in a panic

"_Anakin, it's Obi Wan, you need to come home, dad is on his way and needs to talk to us when he gets home"_ he told him, Anakin rolled his eyes, Padme's finger trailing up his arm

"What? Now? Why? I'm busy" he replied, but Obi Wan shot back

"_He won't wait and if he doesn't see you, you are in more trouble"_ he told him, Anakin sighed

"Okay, I'm on my way" he replied, hanging up, he turned to Padme, who was curling her hair around his finger, "I have to go, this is important" he told her, she smiled, though replied in a small voice

"I understand, thanks for everything" she replied, kissing him watching him dart out the door just as her comm rang, she moved to answer it,

"_Padme!"_ came the distress voice, it was her friend Satine, in a panic and distress

"Satine? What's wrong?" she asked, as Satine took a deep breath

"_Okay two things, one, I kissed Obi Wan this afternoon and two, Dorme has been seen teaming up with Palo this afternoon"_ she told her, Padme couldn't believe the first part

"What? You kissed Obi Wan!" she exclaimed, Satine rolled her eyes

"_I know, I couldn't help myself and I…hey! What about you and Anakin huh?"_ she snapped back.

Padme stopped, this was just like that, "I know, but I can't believe you did it too" she replied, as Satine sighed

"_I know but what about Dorme? She is out to get you and here's the worse part, the annual summer beach party held every year before summer break, she is going to do something really huge"_ she pointed out as Padme realised,

"Oh no, hey, I am in charge of that with you" Padme pointed out, hearing Satine suggest

"_Could we cut her out?"_ she suggested, as Padme paused for a moment

"We'll see, for now, come over and we'll talk about this" Padme told her, hanging up, she moved over to her mirror, she could now stand perfectly because of what the doctor had done, still limping but not as bad, she started singing to herself, pushing aside what Satine had said about Dorme, thinking about her kiss with Anakin.

Palo had been crouching outside her bushes, watching Anakin leave, his fist tightening

"This is ridiculous, I should inside with her" he told Dorme and his friends, as Dorme smirked

"Yes, but he's gone now, we just saw him leave meaning that there is something going between them" she told him as he shook his head,

"I can't believe it, it's just a thing, she's still in love with me" he told her as she looked at him, her eyes cutting through him,

"You should be careful about who you trust anymore" she replied. This was true in her eyes, everyone she knew had found someway to be untrusting to her, her mother, Satine, her father, she found out no one was worth trusting.

Anakin slowly opened the door, where Obi Wan grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, "What the hell takes so long, dad just arrived seconds before you did and I had to say that you are home but were in my room getting a holo disk" he told him, Anakin patted him on the shoulder

"Good work, did they believe it?" he asked,

"Yes, but we need to get in there now" he told him, heading into the dining/kitchen room where Qui Gon sat with Jaina at the table,

"Boys, it's good to see you home for once, obeying the rules" Qui Gon spoke, without looking up,

"We try" Obi Wan laughed as Anakin looked at him, taking a seat on a nearby kitchen stool as Qui Gon began to speak once more

"I wanted to see both of you because I had a rather surprising visitor today and she had some concerns" he went on as Anakin tightened his fist,

"Was it that jerk manager's assistant about the incident with Palo?" he snarled as Jaina looked at him with the look of _don't-say-anything-like-that-now-this-is-not-the-time _as Qui Gon shook his head,

"No, it was Jobal, Padme's mother, who apparently ran into you today at school" he informed them,

"Anakin wasn't doing anything bad this time" Obi Wan put in, Qui Gon sighed

"No, she noticed how Padme was hanging out with you and not her usual friends like her _boyfriend_" he told them,

"Is that a problem?" Anakin asked, seeing Qui Gon placed one hand on his temple

"Well, she thinks that Padme is slipping away from her ever since she met you" he replied as Anakin snapped,

"This is unbelievable, it's not like I would hurt her, I mean I love…" he stopped, when he realised he had gone too far,

"You what?" he asked,

"Nothing" he replied, his voice now a whisper, Qui Gon looked across at his son

"Obi Wan, did you know about this?" he asked, seeing Obi Wan lower his head, a small kick of his feet

"Yes and no. Yes, a little and No, a little" he replied, wishing he was dead, Qui Gon turned his attention back to Anakin

"Anakin, you were brought here to have a better chance, if Jobal or anyone finds out about your past, you are finished here and she knows how to spend gossip" he warned, as Obi Wan muttered

"Or sleep around" at the same time Jaina had moved off to answer the comm as Qui Gon warned them,

"Please be careful. Jobal is strict with her daughter's and their status, so watch it" he told them, moving off as Anakin and Obi Wan breathed a sigh of relief,

"Why did you do that?" Anakin asked, seeing Obi Wan shrug innocently

"I don't know, just wanted to help" he told him, Anakin rolled his eyes, annoyed

"Next time, just don't say a word" he told him, moving off. He didn't care about Padme's mother. On Tatooine, he came face to face with scary species and humans.

Jobal stood in her office, dressed in a very short, red skirt and revealing shoe-string black top, overlooking a file she had been handed, which she had a knock at her door, looking up she saw it was Palo,

"Palo, what a unexpected surprise, can I help you?" she asked as she waved her hand for him to come and take a seat as she took a seat on the edge of her desk. Palo looked at her, _"God, she was hot, Padme sure takes after her mother" _he thought,

"I wanted to say that I think Padme is becoming distant with me, like cheating on me" he confessed as she looked at him,

"Honey, I know Padme she loves you, although I saw her today with Satine, Obi Wan and a new boy, oh what was his name?...Anakin!" she exclaimed, but this was not good,

"I hate him" Palo replied, before she moved over towards him, one hand on her shoulder

"Look, I'm sure she loves you, it's a phase" she told him, looking at him, the way Padme used to, then without stopping either of them, he leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back! After a few seconds, she stopped,

"Padme should definitely not be cheating on you" she smiled, as he thanked her and left, smiling all the way, without realising the seriousness of what he had done.

Padme sat on her soft, large bed with a distraught Satine; she was more shocked about kissing Obi Wan then what Dorme was up to,

"I mean, I can't believe that I did that. I kissed him, I kissed him after I said to him I wouldn't go that far like you did" she cried as Padme comforted her,

"But how did you start it?" she asked, as Satine looked up at her, tears staining her face

"He just helped me out of the speeder, held my hands which made me feel so safe and warm, I just leaned in and kissed him" she told him as Padme tried to smile,

"Maybe you always have liked him but never wanted to admit it" she suggested, Satine looked up,

"What!" she exclaimed, "I do not" she added as Padme just looked at her, her eyebrow raised,

"Really? You kissed him" she pointed out,

"You kissed Anakin" she argued, now on her feet

"See, you are denying it" Padme replied, with a smirk

"I am not" she argued again then gasped, "Oh no, I am, I am falling for him" she muttered, crying again as Padme only rolled her eyes, _Finally the truth comes out _she thought. Now all they had to do was look after Dorme while strengthening their new romances, unaware more complications were about to surface


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge Begins

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 8: Revenge Begins**

_Note: a little pointer here, more elements from the show The O.C are included here, mainly involving Palo-I felt I needed to include the secondary characters here like on the show. Also there is the introduction of a new character of a new character like in the show, which will halt Satine and Obi Wan's new relationship together_

One hour since Qui Gon's warning about keeping away from Padme because of her mother, Anakin felt the frustration building even as he entered the pool room, then Anakin flopped on his bed,

"Why should I be concerned about Padme's mother?" he asked, "I mean, it's not she'll find out the truth" he added as Obi Wan shook his head, taking a seat opposite the bed

"I don't know, but Jobal is usually known for gossiping and started huge fights before, like when she started working close with my mum's dad, which still happens. My mom hates this and feels uncomfortable about that situation" Obi Wan explained to him, Anakin just looked at him, rolling his eyes,

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, seeing Obi Wan shrug

"Not much, just the fact that she is known a gossip snoop and if Palo tells her about any of this, she might do some sneaking around and hear a conversation regarding you" he replied as Anakin flopped down on his bed,

"Well, you can be worried about that, but I won't" he told him as Obi Wan leaned back in his chair, deciding to take his mind off this problem

"Wanna hear some good news?" he asked, seeing Anakin cheekily grin

"Palo is leaving?" he joked, while Obi Wan shook his head, a small smirk crossed his face

"No, I was driving Satine home and we got back to her house, I helped her out and then she kissed me. She kissed me!" he happily exclaimed as Anakin smirked to himself, hands at the back of his head

"What did I tell you? I told you she would cave. I mean if her friend is moving on, she will" he replied as Obi Wan laughed,

"Yeah, you were right about that, sorry if I doubted you" he told him as he and Anakin simply shared a laugh together. Anakin was certainly making a mark on this city and Obi Wan was pleased with having him here, being an only child made it even lonelier, now he felt like he had a brother and a growing social life.

Meanwhile, over at Padme's house, she had finally managed to calm her friend Satine down, assuring her that despite kissing Obi Wan, her life wasn't going downhill; it was the start of something new. Once Satine had calmed down, Padme looked at her, to hear her decision

"So what are you going to do about Obi Wan? Anakin gave me the idea that Obi Wan really likes you" she told her as Satine looked up,

"Really?" her eyes lighting up as she continued "I mean he is a nice guy but it's just so different. I mean it would be seen as a big change" she told her, before Padme confessed

"I think it's time for a change. I mean I'm moving on with Anakin, you can with Obi Wan" she replied, watching Satine's face drop

"Padme! What are you doing? Dorme will crush you for sure by doing that" Sabe pointed out to her, however Padme remained confident

"I don't think so. I am more popular then her and I like a little change, with the bad boy" she smirked, Satine gasped

"I can't believe this. Palo and you were so great together and then Anakin comes along and BAM!, you fall for Anakin and Palo reveals a darker side of himself" she explains as Padme combs through her thick, glossy, brown hair,

"You can put it like that but the truth is that Anakin represented everything Palo was not. I mean I liked Palo, but he was always held down by rules and Anakin, well he just broke them and his eyes are so determined and cute" she sighed as Satine rolled her eyes,

"Okay, well that may be well for you, but I don't know about Obi Wan, I like him as friend. I'm not sure about anything more than that" she replied, Padme turned around in her chair,

"Satine, do what you have to do, just don't regret it, because remember you kissed him" she teased hearing Satine fall back against her pillow, attempting to block out what she did, only hoping he wasn't thinking that this was the start of a relationship for them.

The following morning, Padme had gone over to visit Anakin and Obi Wan with Satine, unaware that Palo was standing on her front steps of Padme's home, _strangely enough he wasn't here for Padme, he would work with Dorme on getting her back, he was here because ever since kissing Jobal, he was starting to fall in love with her. _ He breathed out deeply and knocked on the door, no surprise Jobal had to answer, dressed in another spunky, hot outfit,

"Palo! What are you doing? Padme's out for the day, coming to meet you" Jobal informed him, Palo acted surprised, though he had a feeling where she would be

"Really? Well I catch up later, can I come in?" he asked, seeing her smile

"Sure, I'll get you something to drink" she replied, she eyed him walking by her, sipping off her small jacket, "You don't mind. It's quite hot" she smiled, Palo shook his head

"No, not at all" he told her, watching her pour the drinks and move over to him. _Was she going to seduce me? _He thought, he didn't even have to find out, as she moved closer to him,

"I talked to Padme yesterday; she was hanging out with Satine but also Obi Wan and his new friend Anakin" she began to speak, pouring out two juri juices, going on "Now she has not talked to Obi Wan since they were little and this Anakin has only been here a few days, I guess, so?" she asked, Palo blinked fast, quite nervously

"Uh, we are still together, it's just that yesterday I was already in the cafeteria and she was coming up from class" he lied, as Jobal moved along back towards the lounge

"Oh, I was just asking because when I was talking to Obi Wan's father-he was reluctant to talk about how Anakin came to live with him" she replied, running a soft, smooth hand down his arm, she smirked "You know that kiss you gave me, was very lovely" she smiled, as Palo looked up at her,

"If Padme is cheating on you with this _Anakin_, I know how you can get payback" she told him. Palo hated listening to this, because going through his mind, was Padme right now in Anakin's arms, his hands on her small waist and his lips on her sweet, angelic lips. He had had enough so he decided to get her back, leaning in and he kissed her again!

While over at Anakin and Obi Wan's, Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Satine were hanging out by the pool; there was some awkwardness between Satine and Obi Wan because of their kiss but there wasn't any between Anakin and Padme, if Satine thought Padme was worried about cheating on Palo, it wasn't showing.

She wore her cutest little pale pink bikini and was playing around with Anakin, splashing each other in the pool, while Obi Wan and Satine sat on the edge, as Obi Wan spoke up

"Satine, I was thinking about kiss you gave me yesterday" he started, as Satine lowered her head, a small sigh escaped her lips

"Look, Obi Wan, please don't do this. I didn't know what I thinking and it was rational thing" she quickly corrected him, as Obi Wan began kicking the water gently, sounding disappointed

"Oh, I thought you had changed your mind, but I can see that you haven't" he replied, Satine felt hurt that she was crushing him, placing one hand on his knee

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way about you the way you do. I just like to be friends" she told him, as he only nodded but still disappointed

"Oh okay. I understand. It's alright, because I know another girl who I like, I just held back because I thought I could have a chance with you" he told her, this made her grin turn worried as she heard "another girl"

"Oh, well, I'm glad you met someone you like to make you cheerful" she replied, _Satine wasn't really too pleased at hearing this, she kind of liked having Obi Wan have a crush on her, so hearing that he had another girl who he would have a chance with, was crushing her. _

"Does she have a name?" she asked, seeing him blink in surprise at her question

"Yes, it's Siri, you remember her" he replied, her eyes went wide, but unable to respond

"_Siri! How could he like her? She didn't hold a candle to her. Then she remembered why her. She has similar interest to him_, "she sighed, only replying "That's great, glad you're happy" she smiled looking across at Padme playing around with Anakin.

The cool water splashed across her face, "Oh Anakin" she laughed as he grabbed her as she wrapped her legs around his stomach, catching him off guard

"Hey! That's unfair" he teased, as she gave a mischievous grin

"It just wanted to hold you down so I can do this" she replied, with a wave of her hand, she splashed him in the face, as a laugh came from the side, which created laughter from the side

"She got you, Anakin!" Obi Wan laughed as Anakin glared at him,

"Oh yeah, well I got you!" he replied, and he swam over and pulled him into the pool! Satine couldn't hold it in, laughing until Obi Wan grabbed her, pulling her in, she was horrified

"Oh that was uncalled for!" she screamed, splashing water across his face, which started a water splash fight between the four friends.

Jaina had been watching the friends from the kitchen window, spooked with Qui Gon slowly crept behind her, "Spying, are we?" he asked, seeing her jump, before she turned to face him

"No, I wasn't, I was just watching how happy they are and that Anakin has settled nicely here" she commented, kissing his cheek, remembering how she was against Anakin living with them in the first place, Qui Gon agreed

"Yeah, I'm just worried about how he became such close friends with Padme. Jobal's not happy about it" Qui Gon pointed out, however Jaina had her own thoughts

"I'm sure it was through their own choice. They are old enough" she replied, feeling him tense him

"I hope it's the right choice" he muttered as Jaina placed a hand behind his neck as he held her tight waist, watching Anakin and Obi Wan splash around with Padme and Satine.

Dorme despised how Padme always got everything, attention, popularity, the house, the clothes and now, not one, but two boys in love with her.

"This is just unfair!" she complained to her best friend, Katlin

"I know you're right but what can we do?" she asked as Dorme smirked,

"I am going to plan my own surprise that will take place at the annual summer beach party held in just a few weeks" she replied, Katlin looked at her in surprise

"How? Aren't Padme and Satine in charge of that?" they asked, Dorme looked out at the city

"Nothing everything" she smirked, a slight laugh followed. Dorme always wanted to be popular, knowing Padme was "abusing" her power. This time, would be the last time Padme would ever be popular.

_Next time_: _What's Dorme's plan that will tear Padme apart, is Satine feeling jealous because she does have feelings for Obi Wan, what has Palo done_ _by kissing her mother and will Anakin's past come back to visit him? _


	9. Chapter 9 Holiday Preparations Part 1

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 9: Holiday Preparations Part 1**

_Author's Note: This chapter, leading into the next one, was based on one of the O.C's holidays episodes but with my own twist, star wars style_

As the months rolled by, Anakin was surprised with how long he had lasted here, because when he was told he was going to live with Qui Gon and his family in Orange County on Courscant. Anakin hated the idea and even considered running away on the first night, but as he considered it, he thought about where he would go-his brother was, who knows, where, his mother was off with her boyfriend, his father was no where to be found anyway.

So he decided to stay put and give it a chance. Now he was facing his first holiday season with his 'new family' and of course, maybe Padme would stop by and spend some holiday time with him.

"Obi Wan! Anakin! Could you come down and help me out in the kitchen!" called Jaina, as Anakin and Obi Wan moaned. They had been hanging out in Obi Wan's room upstairs

"Do we have to help now?" Anakin asked as Obi Wan looked at him,

"I'm afraid so. It's only a few days away and there is a lot to do" he informed him, getting up, he moved out the door as Anakin rolled his eyes and joined Obi Wan and his mother down in the kitchen,

"Anakin! Good to see you up…at last!" Jaina breathed, shoving a box full of food into his arms,

"Can Obi Wan and you help unpack these and sort them out in order of use on the bench?" she asked him as he nodded,

" Yeah, sure" he replied moving off with Obi Wan, he whispered out of ear shot,

"Is it like this every year?" he asked as Obi Wan looked at his mother,

"Yes, sometimes even worse" he told him as Anakin couldn't help but laugh, before asking, "How did everything Satine go yesterday?" he asked, starting to unpack the boxes as Obi Wan answered him

"She just wants to be friends but when I mentioned Siri, her face went weird" he pointed out, as Anakin rolled his eyes,

"It's because she likes you back but doesn't want to admit it" he corrected him, Obi Wan sounded surprised but remained determined

"Really? Well I can't wait around any longer. Siri's there now" he replied as Anakin only laughed more as Obi Wan playfully hit him as they continued to unpack the food. Anakin already knew it was going to be a _long _holiday preparation time.

Whilst over at Padme's home, Padme had realised her sister Sola would be home, and that meant, trouble between the two sisters. Padme was attempting to argue against her sister's arrival home, something her mother was determined about

"Padme! It is the Holidays and she is your sister, she is allowed to come home" her mother snapped back at Padme. Padme remembered all those times Sola would do something that wrecks her happy time with family,

"But she'll get on my nerves" Padme protested, however Jobal remained strong

"I don't care. She is coming home and that is final" Jobal answered back as Ruwee put down his data pad,

"Padme, listen to her and just don't cause any arguments" he put in as Jobal's comm rang,

"I have to get that. Padme, help to unpack the decorations for the house" she told her, leaving the room to answer her comm.

Jobal entered the front room and picked up her comm,

"Yes, hello, who is this?" she answered as a familiar voice replied,

"Hey, when can I see you again?" they asked, Jobal shook her head, knowing who it was

"Palo, not now, it's too risky. Padme's here, Ruwee's here and I don't know when I can get you to come over because everyone's preparing for the holidays" she told him, gritting her teeth together,

"Can we meet up at your office, maybe?" he asked, Jobal sighed, she didn't know why Padme wanted to break it off with Palo, he was full of determined

"You are persistent, but alright. Give me two hours and I will meet you there" she finally replied as he brightened up,

"Great, can't wait" he told her, hanging up. Jobal headed back into the kitchen thinking of an excuse that Padme and Ruwee would believe

"You will not believe this! I have to go into the office today!" she exclaimed as Padme and Ruwee looked at her,

"What!" they both exclaimed, confused as Jobal only nodded

"I know, so we'll work on the decorations some more and then have a break" she told them, as Ruwee then realised

"So I'll be picking up Sola from the airport, then?" Ruwee asked, Jobal snapped her fingers

"Oh shoot, that's right. Would you?" she asked, almost pleading however Ruwee simply smiled

"I would love to" he replied as Padme spoke up,

"Can I go over with Satine to Obi Wan's house? I tried Palo but he said he's with family today" she told them as Jobal froze but kept calm,

"That's quite alright" she replied as Padme smiled,

"Thanks" she told them, disappearing upstairs to her room, ahead of Jobal who headed off to change into a better outfit leaving Ruwee alone to read the datapad before him.

Satine was walking along the sidewalk; watching the passers by, laughing and having their own fun, enjoying the brisk weather. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was changing all around her

_First Padme cheating on Palo with Anakin, then she kissed Obi Wan, hiding her feelings more then finding out he's moving with Siri. Siri! Of all the girls, she's pretty in an obvious sort of way but she knew it was only her interest in what he likes is what had him going for her and that made her sad a bit. _

As she walked along, she spotted Dorme sneaking around with James and Rabe, _Why was she hanging out with our friends? _She thought. Satine decided to follow them and see what they were up to, they were her friends, well except for Dorme, but what she was doing with James and Rabe? She had to find out.

It had been a long day and Anakin was tired from all the moving of decorations and setting up the house for the special season but he didn't want to say anything because he was only new here and didn't get on Qui Gon's bad side anymore.

He enjoyed Obi Wan's company and playing around with each other. They were spending some time out the back when Jaina came out,

"Anakin, Obi Wan, you have a visitor. Someone you might enjoy" she smirked, as Anakin and Obi Wan moved over to where she was,

"Who?" they asked, "Wait and see" she replied, disappearing for a moment, before re-emerging with, Anakin's eyes went wide, it was Padme, she was beautiful, wearing short black shorts and a dark purple halter neck top,

"Hello boys" she smiled, as Anakin jumped to his feet

"We were not expecting you today" Anakin stuttered out, as Padme nodded

"I know me neither but my mum had some work issue at the office so I decided to come see you I was going to bring Satine but she wasn't home" she told them, moving closer to Anakin, as he wrapped his arms around her,

"Well, I am glad you are here now" he smiled as Obi Wan gave a slight smile, and moved over to the outdoor chairs where Anakin and Padme followed him, Padme sitting on Anakin's lap, her arms around his neck,

"So Anakin, your first holidays away from your family. How do you feel about that?" she asked as he looked at her,

"It will feel strange but I get to see you" he told her as she kissed him,

"Awe, you're so sweet" she giggled as Obi Wan felt uncomfortable and moved off inside, Anakin and Padme watched him go, "He feels really bad about Sabe doesn't he?" Padme pointed out, Anakin lowered his head as Padme looked confused about why he left

"He's happy about Siri but I know he still wants Satine" Anakin replied, Padme agreed

"I know, Satine is hiding her feelings too" she pointed out as Anakin grinned,

"I'm not hiding my feelings" he spoke up, before he grabbed her and started to tickle her,

"Anakin! Stop it" she laughed as he continued to tickle her as she laughed for him to stop. She was happy she came here; she needed to not think about her sister's arrival and what trouble she'll cause this time, just being here with Anakin was distraction enough.

When Jobal showed up at her office, she saw Palo waiting right outside, she walked up to him,

"This is really pushing it" she told him as he followed her into her office,

"I know but ever since we kissed, I can't stop thinking about you" he told her as she smiled,

"That is sweet of you, but you really should be focusing on Padme, because she gets too close with Anakin, the new boy" she told him, seeing him flinch,

"I don't think I can. She is always spending time with him" he replied as she rubbed his arm softly,

"Oh, I'm sure it's just a thing. She'll realise that he's not for her and she'll come for you" she told him, smiling as she sat on the edge of her desk, "Meanwhile, I can have a little fun with you" she said, grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him again as he ran his hands down her waist-_Padme can cheat so can I and I am having my own fun. Teach you to cheat on me._

Meanwhile, Satine slowly and softly sneaked along behind Dorme, James and Rabe. She followed them all the way to Dexter's Diner, sliding into an open booth by the door, not too far from where they sat. Buried into a menu, she peered over at them,

"I know you hate Padme and Satine but you shouldn't be doing this. They'll always be the 'it' girls" Rabe told her, however Dorme only rolled her eyes, which then showed determined

"I know that I can change this. I mean look at it this way, Obi Wan is dorky and Anakin is a bad boy always in trouble" Dorme explained, James didn't like where this was going

"We see that but they're our friends and we don't want to lose them. Padme knows what she's doing" James added as Dorme, quickly jumped to her feet

"I am sick of this! It's always been Padme this and Satine this! Why does life always resolve around them!" she exclaimed as Rabe looked at her,

"What's the big deal?" she asked, as Dorme explained herself

"I mean it's always Padme wears this so everyone else has to or Satine does this. Now everyone is going to make Anakin and Obi Wan popular and I am back where I am" she replied as Satine listened in disbelief, _How could Dorme do this? She's out to destroy us? Padme needed to know about this_ having heard enough, she slowly sipped out of the diner and out into the bustling city.

Obi Wan had had enough and need to get out of there, he couldn't stand to see Anakin happy with Padme when he was not with Satine, but there was Siri, his old childhood friend who he always got on with. He hoped as he waited for her to arrive at the spaceport.

He looked around the crowd, then he saw her, she was gorgeous. Her bright, long, blond hair shining behind her, her blue eyes searching the crowd and her short summery dress suited her,

"Obi Wan!" she waved, running over to him and happily embracing him, "Siri! It's so great to see you again" he told her as she smiled,

"I know, I am so happy to be here" she replied, as he helped her with her bags, "My parents wanted me to stay but I needed to get out of there" she told him,

"And I am glad you came" he smiled, leading her out of the spaceport, into his speeder and through the heavy traffic of the planet.

Padme and Anakin stood on his front porch, hand in hand, "I hate saying goodbye" she confessed as he smiled at her,

"I know, why do you have to go?" he asked, as she sighed, with a nod

"My dad wanted me to come home because my sister is coming home for the holidays today, so I have to be back home shortly" she told him as he kissed her,

"I wished you didn't" he replied, trying not to let her go,

"Stop it, I really have to go" she laughed, placing one hand on his face "I'll tell you, if I go now. I'll come back later" she smiled cheekily,

"I hold you to that" he smiled, as she kissed him softly one last time, and headed down the stairs, across the driveway and towards her home.

At the same time, Padme was leaving, Satine was heading over as fast as she could to the only place where Padme is now-Anakin's place. She knocked on the door as fast as ever; she was out of breath when Anakin answered the door,

"Satine? What are you doing here?" he asked, as she breathed heavily

"Is Padme here?" she asked, almost out of breath, he placed one hand on the door frame

"You're a little late. She left like five minutes ago. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, Satine pushed the hair back out of her face

"You could see that but it's between us" she replied, as Anakin thought for a moment before replying

"Okay, well, she's coming back tonight if you can drop by" he told her as she looked around,

"Is Obi Wan here?" she asked, seeing Anakin shake his head

"No, he left suddenly" he told her, before he blurted out "Are you still hiding feelings for him?" he asked, she gasped once more

"What! We're just friends" she corrected him as Anakin rolled his eyes,

"Sure. You'll find out you won't be for long" he smiled, as he headed back inside, leaving Satine, standing there, _What did he mean?_

She wondered but she didn't have much time to ask him as another speeded pulled up and she saw Obi Wan in the speeder, she ducked into the nearby bushes, watching him get out of the speeder with a pretty little blond-_That's Siri! She's so different than she remembered. What have done? _As she moved away to find Padme, she didn't bother to look back at Obi Wan and Siri who was just meeting Anakin outside the house.

_Next time: How will the holidays turn everything around? Is Satine feeling regretful about not being with Obi Wan, will Dorme carry out something nasty on Padme and Satine? Why is Padme so worried about her sister being here? Will Anakin's first holiday in Orange County be an eventful one? _


	10. Chapter 10: Holiday Preparations Part 2

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 10: Holiday Preparations Part 2**

As the sun began to disappear behind the skyline of the city, Anakin was discovering how Obi Wan felt when he was with Padme earlier. Anakin sat on top of the soft, wooden grey bench top in the kitchen, looking at Obi Wan and Siri, she giggled as Obi Wan placed an hand around her slim waist, before she looked over at him

"So Anakin, how do you enjoy Orange County and the city so far?" she asked, as Anakin shrugged

"It's not that bad. Better than the place I came from" he replied as she smiled,

"Obi Wan told me that you have charmed Padme to liking you, instead of Palo" she added as Anakin rolled his eyes,

"I just bring out something Palo don't have and I allow her to have fun more" he smirked as she blushed, changing the subject

"So how do your parents feel about you being here for the holidays?" he asked, before she responded

"Shocked at first but accepted it" she replied, giggling feeling Obi Wan kissing her neck, as Anakin spoke once more

"Where are you staying?" he asked, hoping it was not with him, as she came him a reply of re assurance

"I have family here that have allowed me to stay with them" she replied, "Speaking of which, I should go and say hello" she added, kissing Obi Wan goodbye and heading out the door, her blond hair bouncing behind her, Anakin saw Obi Wan's expression,

"You're using her to try and get back at Satine, aren't you?" he smirked, Obi Wan shook his head

"No, I do like her and I know she likes me, unlike Satine!" he snapped, however Anakin refused to let it go

"Sure, I think Satine likes you but is hiding her feelings" he added, however Obi Wan was quick to correct him

"You're crazy. Friends is all we are" he corrected, grabbing something to eat from the fridge as Anakin only rolled his eyes, _"Whatever you say" _he thought, letting his mind, drift off to Padme once again.

Before she headed back inside, Padme had remained outside in the front year, underneath the cool, warm weather. Padme had seen two speeders, one she recognised as her father's, meaning that Sola was already here but she didn't recognised the second speeder. She wanted to say Satine but she had never seen her's before so she wasn't quite sure. She was startled from the peacefulness when she heard a familiar voice,

"Well, what are you doing out here? Aren't you going to welcome me home?" they asked as Padme looked up and saw a girl, no more than a few years younger, with long, shiny, straight, brown hair, wearing a short, light blue dress,

"Sola! Didn't expect you back so early. I take it you got an early flight" Padme commented as Sola laughed,

"Well, I just wanted to get home as soon as I could. Besides I had to ask, since when were you hanging around with Obi Wan?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow, "You haven't been his friends since grade school" she reminded her however Padme attempted to control herself

"It's nothing serious. There's someone new to the area, living with him and I was offering time to introduce around" she replied, as Sola just rolled her eyes

"Whatever, just don't let them bring you down. FYI, Satine's here, she seems distressed over something" she added,

"Is she inside?" Padme asked, wondering why she didn't come to her sooner as Sola then replied

"She went outside near the pool area" she informed her, heading back inside as Padme headed around the back to see what her friend wanted now.

Satine anxiously paced up and down the side of the pool, the cool, clean water sparkled against the reflection of the sun. _Where was she? It doesn't take this long? _she wondered, nearly falling back, when she heard a startled voice,

"Satine, what's wrong?" they asked and she spun around,

"Siri's is here! She's with Obi Wan and she is so different than elementary school!" she exclaimed, as Padme looked confused

"What? Siri? Shy girl, following Dorme around?" she asked, as Satine fell down onto a nearby pool chair

"Yes, only now she doesn't look anything like shyness" she replied, making Padme curious more

"Well, how is she?" she asked, falling onto one of the outdoor deck chairs,

"Well, she has beautiful, long, blond hair, stylish fashion outfits and looks so bubbly" she unhappily informed her, as Padme joined her on the chair

"That sounds bad. Is that what has made you distressed?" she asked, then Satine looked up, from her head in her hands,

"No. This morning I was walking along the beach front when I saw James and Rabe and Dorme was with them. Curious, I followed and managed to hear some of the conversation. Dorme's jealous of us and how we have everything and especially since you have Palo and Anakin still in love you. She's planning something and no matter what James and Rabe said, didn't convince her to change her plans" she finished as Padme's hand flew to her mouth,

"That is so unfair. She's punishing us and we didn't do anything but be ourselves" she replied,

"I know!" Satine exclaimed, as Padme raged on

"I mean, I can't help it, if others like us or Palo and Anakin both like me" she smiled as Satine exclaimed once again, her voice level rising

"I know! So what are we going to do?" she asked, as Padme calmed herself once more

"We're not going to let her get to us. We'll think of something to stop her" she assured her. Although she had a feeling Dorme would be the least of her problems, her sister wouldn't make this a pleasant holiday.

It had been over 2 hours that Jobal and Palo had spent in her office, making out together, managing to look over at the time, she realised that she had to be back already.

"Okay this is fun but I have to go. Sola's coming back together and we still have to get the house ready for our holiday celebrations" she informed him as he moaned,

"Oh come on, they can handle it. Padme knows what to do" he replied as Jobal snapped,

"No she doesn't and besides she could still be at Obi Wan's house for all I know!" getting up from the lounge, she threw on her long, black coat, "I'll see you around, sweetie" she whispered, moving over to give him one last kiss before she dashed from her office.

Palo layed back and smiled, _Padme doesn't have a clue but she can go on cheating but I'll work on getting her back even if I like her mum _he thought. He would know how much of a commotion this would cause when it was all found out.

While Padme was dealing with Satine and her own sister, Anakin was continuing to pester Obi Wan about Siri and Satine, knowing Obi Wan was only lying to himself about his true feelings;

"Would you stop it Anakin! I have grown over my feelings for Satine. You saw me with Siri this afternoon" Obi Wan argued back at Anakin,

They were on the roof of their house, putting up decorations and Anakin was still teasing him about how Siri was a 'rebound' and he still loved Satine,

"You love her, admit it. You're using Siri so Satine feels guilty" he smirked as Obi Wan threw a small tool he had been using at him,

"Stop it! It's not true. I love Siri" he warned him, as Anakin simply laughed,

"Well, when Satine was here earlier, she seemed pretty upset, nervous or something like that when I said you weren't here" he informed him as Obi Wan looked up,

"Really? She looked like that? Why was she here?" he asked, as Anakin passed him the decoration he needed

"Looking for Padme but then she asked if you were home, looking a little disappointed. Then she must have heard your speeder and darted off" he answered him as Obi Wan looked out over the skyline of the suburb,

"Well, maybe she was wrong about her feelings for me" he smirked as Anakin only rolled his eyes, throwing the same, small tool back at him,

"You need to think about what you want" he laughed as they started laughing before Qui Gon yelled from the ground,

"Hey, I hope you're not mucking about up there. There is still a lot to be done in two days!" and Anakin and Obi Wan shared a laugh between each other but setting back to work with putting up the rest of the decorations.

Siri was calmly walking through the shops when she heard someone calling her name, spinning around, she saw a girl with long, dark brown hair, dressed in a soft blue skirt and short white blouse, running over to her,

"Dorme?" Siri asked, feeling a smile cross her face, embracing her happily

"Wow, it's been a long time" she added, as Dorme agreed

"Yes, it has. When were you going to tell me that you had arrived back?" she asked, Siri grinned

"I was going to give myself a day to get settled in or surprised you" she smiled,

"You have changed so much" Dorme noted as Dorme beamed more,

"And there's more. I have a boyfriend, who in fact wanted me to come back!" she cried in excitement as Dorme was shocked,

"Really, who?" Dorme asked, blinking faster than ever, as Siri grinned even more

"It's Obi Wan, and he is so nice and he has this new friend, Anakin, who has taken a quite a liking to Padme" she went on, seeing a twinkle in Dorme's eye,

"Really?" she asked as Siri smiled,

"Between you and me, Anakin is one major cutie. If I didn't have Obi Wan, I would go with him, or I would suggest you" she laughed, as Dorme laughed, _Yes! I can use this to bring Satine and Padme down, by having Obi Wan and Siri together and making Anakin be seen flirting with me, they will be crushed. _She noted as she smiled,

"So what did you have planned for today?" Dorme asked, seeing Siri shrug

"Not much. I was just going to grab something to eat, would you like to join me?" Siri replied as Dorme nodded,

"I would like and you could tell me more about your time away and your new relationship" she added a gint in her eye, this was getting too easy.

Ruwee had had enough, Sola and Padme had only been in each other's presence for two hours and already they were acting like they were five years old again. He was relieved when he heard the door open and Jobal entered the living room, he happily walked over to embrace her, sharing a sweet kiss with her,

"Thank goodness you're home. Padme and Sola are acting like are five years old ago, all their fighting and teasing each other" he informed her as Jobal slipped off her cloak, laughing,

"Well, I hope it improves for the holidays because while I was at the office today, Jaina's father called me in and invited us to Jaina's house to celebrate the holidays with them" she told him, leaving out the part where this was after she had been making out with Palo and right before she was about to leave to come home.

"That will be interesting" he replied, before they were interrupted by yells and screams,

"_Leave me alone! It's not yours! Sola, go away!"_ Padme exclaimed,

"_Don't be so uptight. You have to learn to share, prissy!"_ Sola snapped back as Ruwee rolled his eyes and moved off as Jobal let out a sigh of relief, it was like her marriage was boring to her and cheating on Ruwee made her feel more alive.

Upstairs, Sola and Padme stood in the middle of the hallway, Sola had barged in when Padme was on the comm to Anakin and was begging her to tell her who it was while stealing her clothes, now she was pestering her about who she was talking to

"It's no one, just drop it!" Padme yelled,

"No one huh, well it couldn't have been Palo because you never giggled when you've been on the phone before to him" she noted, before gasping,

"You're cheating on him" she added, Padme quickly shook her head

"No, I would do that" she lied, Sola looked her over curiously

"I know you're doing something behind his back, because when you arrived home today, you were dressed up than usual and you never get too tizzy for him, only on dates" she informed her as Padme waved her hand,

"Believe what you want. It's all lies" she shouted back, darting off down the hall as Sola yelled back,

"_Fine! Lie all you want but I will fine out!"_ she shouted through the now close door to Padme's room which was now closed.

Anakin had sneakily sneaked over to Padme's house and climbed up to her bedroom window, listening to her fight, she needed comfort and he needed to be with someone who he could relax with. Obi Wan was off picking something up obviously didn't want him to see so he thought he could go over to Padme's.

He softly knocked on the window until he saw her come over and opened up the glass window, startling Padme who quickly moved over towards the window

"Anakin! What are you doing? Some one could see you" she pointed out as he crawled in and smiled,

"I like to be sneakily and dangerous" he replied as he pulled her down so she was on her knees staring into his beautiful, soft blue eyes, giggling, she replied,

"I need to be with you right now after the afternoon I had" running her fingers through his gorgeous blond hair, seeing him grin

"Did you know in those few hours, I missed you?" he told her as she smiled,

"Awe, that is so sweet" she said, as they shared a beautiful, romantic kiss together, unaware that the bedroom door had opened and now Sola, was standing there, with a bewildered look across her face, breaking the silence, she asked,

"What is this?" twirling their heads in her direction, Padme's was shocked, holding her hands around Anakin's neck, he was as shocked as her. Both did not know what to say or do next.

_Next time: What will Sola do now that she's seen Padme and Anakin together? Is Obi Wan have confused feelings for Siri and Satine, is Padme's mother and father's relationship on the rocks? Is Jaina's father growing feelings for her friend Jobal? Will Palo's secret with Jobal come out? Stick around to find out, plus a surprise arrival will shock everyone especially Anakin. Who is it? All will be soon!_


	11. Chapter 11: Complications Arise

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 11: Complications Arise **

Padme and Anakin slowly innocently turned their heads towards the stunned figure of her sister Sola, Padme couldn't say anything so Anakin spoke up,

"I know this looks bad but if you know the story, it isn't" he smirked, as Sola raised her eyebrows in a look of _So-this-is-why-you-are-very-private-all-of-a-sudden, _

"Well, now I know to knock when coming to see you" she replied, turning on her heels so abruptly and left as Padme rose to her feet and moved over to her bed,

"This is bad, really bad" she muttered as Anakin followed her,

"It's not that bad. She's your sister. What possible harm could she do?" he asked as Padme just stared at him,

"You don't know her. She and I have always been fighting and she will find a way to make this look worse than it is" she informed him as Anakin became confused,

"How?" he asked, as Padme then explained further

"She'll use this to her advantage, blackmailing me into doing her things or she gossips" she replied as Anakin rolled his eyes, this girl was a match for his brother

"Like she'll do that, because I'll handle her" he smiled, sitting close to her and bringing her in for a kiss, and once his soft, irresistible lips touched hers, Padme was beginning to forget all about Sola and what she had seen.

Meanwhile, Sola had immediately rushed straight for her parents, who were down in the kitchen, she knew her parents needed to know she had a boy in her home, if it was herself, she'd be in trouble, so why shouldn't Padme be too?

"She was kissing this other boy and it wasn't Palo, that's for sure!" Sola exclaimed to her parents, Jobal rolled her eyes, giving a bit of a chuckle

"Sola! That's a bit too rash. Padme has been happy with Palo while you were at boarding school. Now why would that changed?" Jobal asked, as Sola shrugged

"Maybe for fun, she got bored" Sola suggested, "The point is, she's being sneaky and Palo should know about this" she informed them as Ruwee cut in,

"Sola, you have only been here for a few hours and you are already causing trouble and rumours. You better cut it out" he warned her as Jobal added,

"Padme is a lot more mature and she knows what she is doing." Although she was one to talk, cheating on her husband with her daughter's boyfriend or soon to be ex. "Now take these decorations out into the living room and set them up" she told her as Sola stormed off in a huff, _Life was so unfair and Padme was doing something wrong and she needed to be taught a lesson._

While hanging out at their favourite diner, Siri listened to her friend's plan for becoming popular; she hated to think that she would be dragged into this because of her relationship with Obi Wan

"Dorme! That's insane, why would you do that?" Siri asked, they were sitting at their favourite table at the nearby café overlooking the city, before Siri continued "I mean I know you've hated Satine and Padme for ignoring you but this is a bit far" she finished as Dorme reached for her frosty cool milkshake,

"I have to show what it like to be ignored by everyone and this is the way to do it" she informed her, as Siri then pointed out

"But Obi Wan is just one of the regular guys and Anakin is barely known at school" Siri reminded her, Dorme then huffed, annoyed

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked impatiently, Siri hated to do this but she didn't want to make her friend angry anymore

"Well, give it a few days and see how everyone reacts and how they treat Obi Wan and Anakin, then make your move" she replied, she could not believe that she was saying these words. Dorme slowly nodded, smiling

"That's a great idea and by biding my time, I will have a chance to think my plan through more" she smirked, "Great to have you back, Siri" she added as Siri smiled, taking a sip of her drink, when she heard her name, looking around, she saw Obi Wan walking towards her,

"Obi Wan! What a surprise to see you here!" she exclaimed as he smirked,

"Well, I was picking up some things and saw you sitting nearby, thought I would come over" he replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, turning back to Dorme,

"Obi Wan, you remember Dorme?" she asked as he smiled,

"Maybe" he teased as Dorme rolled her eyes,

"Obi Wan!" Siri exclaimed, playfully hitting him, "Would you like to join us?" she asked as he smiled more,

"I would love to" he told her, taking a seat and pulling Siri into his lap, this was going to be a fun joyful afternoon, little did he know Dorme was cautiously watching him and would use him to go after Padme, through Anakin.

Anakin was smiling all the way home but still something itched in the back of his head, telling him that Padme's sister was bad news but he kept shaking the thought away, _"What possible harm could she do?" _he thought to himself as he approached his home, where he saw an unexpected figure waiting on the front porch.

Coming to a stop, he jumped out, "Satine? What are you doing here?" he asked as she ran over to him,

"You have to help me! I made a terrible mistake and I want to fix it!" she exclaimed as he looked confused,

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she sighed,

"With Obi Wan!" she exclaimed once again as Anakin smirked cheekily,

"Well, well, now the truth is out" he laughed as she hit him,

"It's not funny. I was always hiding feelings for him and now I can't let them go" she complained as Anakin smirked,

"Well, he is happy with Siri only because you never gave him the attention" he informed her, as Satine only sighed

"Only because he and I were different and I didn't want anything to affect my popularity" she corrected him, flicking back her long, shiny hair, as he rolled his eyes and headed inside,

"Look, you know him. What is he interested in?" she asked as he shook his head, unable to keep a cheeky grin off his face

"Let's just say. Its way different from what you like" he laughed, "But before we get to that. I have an idea. Tonight, is one of the first dinners to celebrate the start of the holidays from what Obi Wan told me. Now I overheard Qui Gon and Jaina talking and Padme's family is invited because of Obi Wan's grandfather but I'll invite you and work on pushing you towards him" he explained as she laughed,

"That will never work. He'll bring Siri!" she argued back as Anakin pointed out,

"I'll distract her by keeping her with Padme and me" he smiled as Satine bit her top lip, she wanted to point out that this plan will not work but how Anakin was looking down at her, told her to listen and just follow his lead.

"Okay, I will go and get ready and be back here around 7.00" she told him as he clicked his fingers,

"See you then" he smiled, watching her move towards her speeder as Anakin headed on inside, to continue getting ready for tonight which sounded to be a very _interesting _evening indeed.

Qui Gon had been working all day in his office, going through files on potential cases, Anakin's file also laid open in front of him, he didn't know why he had it open, he just did, Jaina had wanted him home but he knew he had to take care of these matters. He was so caught up in his work, he didn't even hear the intercom buzz until they eventually knocked on the door,

"Qui Gon?" they asked, the voice of his secretary,

"Yes, Amy, what's wrong?" he asked,

"There someone here to see you" she replied,

"Send them in" he informed her, moving away from the desk, over to get a drink to relax him as he heard the door creak open, "Yes, can I help you…" his voice trailed off as he saw a figure that he didn't expect to see, the figure seemed nervous to be in the office,

"I take it that you are surprise to see me" they spoke up as Qui Gon felt a lump forming in his throat,

"Yes, I did. Anakin will be very surprised to see you here" he replied, "Owen" he added. He had never met Anakin's brother before, but from what Anakin had told him on his first night, he decided he'd not warm up to him too easily.

As the sun slowly dipped beyond the houses and skyscrapers, Palo stood nervously on the front porch of Padme's house; he didn't know why he was here. Everyone was probably at home and would make him feel uncomfortable. He rang the door bell, none the less and took a deep breath as the door opened, and there was a familiar face, but not the one he was expecting.

"Padme! What are you doing? All dressed up" he asked as Padme eyed him seriously,

"We were invited to Obi Wan's house tonight for dinner" she informed him,

"Oh, is everyone going?" he asked,

"Yes, I said we, didn't I?" she asked sarcastically,

"Okay dumb question, but can I come in?" he asked,

"I guess but only for a short time. We're leaving soon" she told him, as he followed her in,

"Padme! Did you get the door or not?" her father yelled coming around the corner, "Ah, Palo, good to see you. What bring you here?" he asked, "I was passing by and thought I'd say hi" he replied, as Sola came down the stairs,

"Another visitor, wow this house sure is busy, but they're all for Padme" she blurted out,

"Sola, stop it" Padme cried,

"I guess it just sipped out" she smirked as Palo smiled,

"Sola, nice to see you again" he told her,

"And you, cute as ever" she smiled, as Ruwee took over in the conversation

"I'll go see if your mother is ready to go, Sola, go and ensure that the food is ready and packed to take over and we'll leave Padme and Palo alone" Ruwee told everyone.

Padme moved over to the mirror in the front room, tiding her hair so that it fell down her face, when Palo decided to apologise for how he's treated her recently, like it would do anything

"Padme, I'm sorry for everything, I just love you" he told her as she smiled,

"Then why do what you did?" she asked as he looked down,

"Because I couldn't help and I become jealous easily" he replied as Padme kept adjusting her curls,

"Well, it really frightened me and I became more closer to Anakin" she informed him,

"But, why?" he moaned,

"Because he's everything you're not!" she exclaimed, storming off upstairs in a huff as another voice spoke,

"Wow, you really know how to charm girls" they laughed,

"Sola, don't start" he told her, "I'm leaving, Tell Padme I'm sorry and I will see her around" he added, slowly heading out the door, he missed seeing her mother and his apology to Padme went sour, he was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to be around this family anymore

Back over at the Jinn's house, Anakin had just finished changing into his suit right as Jaina was finishing getting dressed, while she thought Anakin looked very handsome, she wondered why he wouldn't add one more thing to his outfit;

"Anakin, I don't see why you don't wear a tie with your outfit?" Jaina asked as he stepped into the living room, he was dressed in black pants and a silky loose black shirt,

"Because I don't wear them, period" he replied as Obi Wan came down the stairs, Jaina beamed up at her son

"Oh, don't you look lovely" Jaina gushed over Obi Wan,

"Thanks, mom" he replied as Anakin laughed, while Obi Wan attempted to ignore him

"You look so funny" Anakin told him, Obi Wan shook his head

"Shut up" he cut him off, right as Jaina cut in

"Anakin! Obi Wan! None of that, especially not when everyone arrives. Why my father had to invite the Naberries tonight I'll never know" she muttered, moving off to adjust her dress as Anakin moved over to Obi Wan,

"I thought you were friends with them?" he asked, as Obi Wan replied,

"Usually the first night, is just family" as Anakin stood back, "But apparently you're bringing someone, dad's bringing someone and I'm bringing Siri so it's a nice change and will be more full of people" he went on, Anakin's eyes widen, he had already told Satine, that he suspected Siri could come but really thought she wouldn't

"Wait! Siri! Already? Is it that serious?" Anakin exclaimed, Obi Wan shrugged

"No, but I thought it would be nice, seeing how you'll have Padme. I thought I'll bring my girlfriend" he replied as they spun around to hear Qui Gon at the door, just home from work, not a minute too soon

"Ah, Anakin, you're here. I have someone you might want to meet" he informed him, stepping to aside and the figure entered, Anakin's eyes nearly burst from their sockets at who it was,

"Owen!" he exclaimed seeing his brother smirk back at him. Anakin shook his head, he couldn't BELIEVE IT. Of all the nights to come here and just why did he come here in the first place, is what was going through Anakin's mind at this very moment


	12. Chapter 12: A Night Not To Remember Pt 1

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 12: A Night Not To Remember Part 1**

Anakin stared in total disbelief at the figure standing in the doorway, right next to Qui Gon, it sure was Owen, his long, blond roughish hair, untucked, untidy shirt hanging over his black pants. He looked like hell, like he had gotten himself into more trouble. _"Well he deserves it" _he thought right as Owen spoke

"I knew this was a bad idea" Owen told Qui Gon, seeing Anakin's shocked expression as Qui Gon waved a hand,

"Nonsense, it was just a total surprise. Obi Wan and I will leave you two alone to talk together" he informed him, moving towards the kitchen, he turned back, "Obi Wan! I said now!" he repeated as Obi Wan wanted to see this conversation start but he saw the expression on his dad's face, which told him not to anger him anymore.

Once Obi Wan had left the room, Anakin could feel that his brother was ready to mock and tease him about his attire, and he was right, cautiously watching Owen looked Anakin over, in his tidy, silky, loose, black shirt and black pants, he could hardly believe he was actually looking at his brother

"Dude, what is with the outfit and tidiness?" he laughed as Anakin stood there before finally replying,

"Why does it matter how I dress?" he snapped as Owen laughed,

"Because you don't belong here; you are a fish out of water here" he told him as Anakin could feel his anger burning inside him, he was the reason he was here in the first place!

"Yeah! Well if you hadn't left me to be arrested that nigh, I wouldn't be in this mess!" he shouted back as Owen snapped,

"Oh come on, tell me you didn't want to come here?" he asked as Anakin froze, then replied,

"No! I did consider running away but then I thought about where I would go. Mom doesn't know what we do, Dad is who knows where and you had abandoned me!" he argued back as Owen laughed,

"Okay, so why can't we just run out on them now?" he asked as Anakin stood back, _he didn't know what to say. He liked being here, feeling like he had a family but he couldn't show Owen this, _"I can't" he muttered as Owen laughed,

"Because you like it here" he teased as Anakin felt the urge to punch him but was interrupted by the door chime, Jaina ran past,

"Sorry boys. I'll just get this" she told them as Owen moved to aside as Anakin suspicious watched him, Jaina opened the door to Padme and her family, "Welcome!" she told them as they stepped in,

Anakin smiled at Padme, who was dressed in a beautiful, mid length, light yellow dress with glittering high heels and her hair adjourned with glitter and in curls past her shoulders, she waved at Anakin and moved over to greet him, in a loving embrace and kiss,

"I miss you today" she told him as he smiled. Owen started to feel uncomfortable so he coughed, being Anakin back to reality and to his presence,

"Padme, this is my brother Owen, who just made a surprising visit" he told her as she smiled,

"It's nice to me you, Owen" she replied as he smirked,

"Well now I can see why Anakin wants to stay" he told her as she laughed,

"What?" she asked as Anakin stared coldly at him as he shrugged,

"Oh nothing" he answered before smirking, "You know, you're a lot different than Anakin's last girlfriend" he added as Padme looked at him, unsure of whether she could be offended by that comment

"Thank you" she only replied as she turned back to Anakin, who was about to reply when the door chime rang again,

"I'll get that" he answered, pulling Padme away from Owen, like he wanted her to hear about his ex or his old life.

At the same time, feeling very much nervous and anxiety, Satine stood on the front porch of Obi Wan's house, _"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here" _she kept telling herself as the huge, double front doors open and there was Anakin and Padme standing right in front of her, Padme was totally surprised, she knew because of her shock reaction,

"Satine! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, as Satine froze, _what could she say? _"

"Uh, well, Anakin invited me. It was supposed to be a secret" she replied as Padme gasped, unable to believe Anakin would plan something like this "Anakin!" she exclaimed as he corrected her,

"Not like that. She wants to get together with Obi Wan" he smirked; now Satine was the one to gasp as Padme smiled,

"I knew it!" she excitedly replied, as Satine blushed,

"I know but now I am regretting it" she told her as Padme pulled her in,

"No, we'll help you" she assured her just as Owen was coming round the corner,

"Another girl? Wow, Anakin you sure know how to attract them" he teased as they all stared at him,

"Owen, it's not like that. This is Satine, Padme's best friend and she likes Obi Wan" he informed him as Owen laughed,

"What? That dork I saw earlier in the kitchen with the hot blond?" he asked as Anakin looked confused,

"What hot blond? He asked as Owen went on,

"She's about your age and looks like a model" he told them as Satine gasped as Anakin shook his head,

"No, no, she can't be here" he kept saying as he moved towards the kitchen where he saw them, Siri sitting on the kitchen bench, her arms wrapped around Obi Wan's neck, her long blond hair flowed straight down her back and she wore a hot, red, short length dress, giggling as Obi Wan moved his hands down her side, Anakin couldn't believe this, so he coughed loudly, startling them,

"Oh hey. She arrived earlier and was just upstairs before" he told him, seeing Satine behind Anakin,

"Satine! What are you doing here?" he asked as she felt embarrassed,

"Uh, well, Anakin, sort of, invited me" she muttered as Obi Wan looked over at him but before he cold say anything, Jaina came in,

"We're ready to start the dinner" she told them, as they all followed her out. This was going to be a very interesting, entertaining night indeed.

Normally these holiday celebrations are quiet and happy because it was just Obi Wan, Jaina and Qui Gon and a small amount of family. This time the table was crowded with new faces which invited awkward situations for some

_Obi Wan couldn't enjoy Siri's company because Anakin had purposely sat her next to him, Jainavdidn't how her father wanted Jobal so close to him, the looks they gave each other, Padme couldn't enjoy flirting with Anakin because of Sola, even Anakin was having an hard time, with Owen watching him, Satine sending him messages of I'm leaving!, Ruwee looking him every time he would stare at Padme_.

Never the less the conversations were colourful and interesting, especially when Jaina's father had a very surprising toast, or rather announcement to make:

"I would like to welcome everyone new to the family table: an interesting holiday this will be" he started, although, he had constantly being telling Qui Gonabout having Anakin and now Owen here, "I would like everyone to celebrate this holiday happily and to add to this, I have a announcement to make" he went on, everyone now looking up at him,

"As some of you know, my business partner is leaving me so I am need of another one and I have decided that my new partner will be…Jobal Naberrie!" he declared as Qui Gon and Jaina sat there, shocked, gob smacked. Jobal was overwhelmed with joy as he smiled down at her,

"I am sure she will bring the company forward with me" he told her, before finishing his toast, then everyone finished their meals and headed separate ways until the desert.

Anakin, Padme and Siri stood outside looking out over the backyard; he had managed for Satine to be close to Obi Wan while he comforted his mom,

"It such a beautiful night isn't it?" Siri asked as Padme smiled,

"It sure is" she replied, slipping her hands around Anakin's strong waist as Siri commented, remembering what Dorme had asked her to do even though she hoped she could maybe become friends with her

"I have to say, Padme, I thought you would always end up with some stuck up boy and become a rich snob" as Padme looked over at her, shocked

"How dare you!" she snapped "I didn't choose to be popular, it just happened and I don't have to be with some rich jock" she answered as Siri laughed,

"Oh come on, you love it, and you _loved _being with Palo and you're just playing with Anakin" she told her as Padme snapped, feeling hurt

"You know, Siri, you know how to ruin a perfect evening" she angrily replied, storming off as Siri laughed,

"Only a perfect evening for you and your mother! Obi Wan's mom deserved that position!" she yelled to a retreating Padme as Anakin stared at her,

"You know, I don't know what Obi Wan sees in you because that was just so rude and you don't have to act so bitchy" he told her, running after Padme, leaving Siri standing there, gob smacked.

Jaina had finally calm down from crying, despite her bright blue eyes light red,

"Why would he do that?" she asked, "I am his own daughter and he doesn't chose me?" she asked as Qui Gon consoled her and Obi Wan stood in front of her with Satine standing off to the side,

"Maybe he felt that you weren't ready" he told her as Jaina looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks;

"Still, I should have been readily for it or talked about the situation" she sniffed, as Qui Gon told her,

"Maybe you should talk to him about how you feel" holding her close as Jaina started to smile,

"Maybe I should" she answered, standing up; she shakily moved off to find him as Qui Gon headed into the kitchen leaving his son along with his friend.

Obi Wan let out a sigh of relief and Satine took it as her cue to move over,

"What a night, huh?" she spoke as he looked at her,

"Yeah, I still can't believe you're here" he pointed out as she smiled; though her voice was low in reply

"I told Anakin this wouldn't work. I saw how happy you were with Siri and I should never have agreed to this" she replied as he stared at her, feeling her lean towards him, begging for him to kiss her. He quickly pulled away

"No, no, this is not happening" he started to say, shaking his head, "You're in love with me!" he exclaimed as she innocently smiled,

"Surprise!" she muttered as he went on, looked gob smacked

"You had me thinking that you hated me" he told her as she argued,

"Only because I didn't want to admit it; I thought it was a crush" she went on as he stared at her,

"I can't deal with this tonight. I need to see Siri" he told her, rushing from the room leaving Siri standing there watching him leave. He only wants Siri! She thought, she had truly lost her chance.

Anakin found Padme sitting on the stairway, with her head in her hands, crying her heart out, Anakin sweetly looked at her, _one comment made her this upset, this was so painful to see _he thought as he moved up the stairs and sat close to her, pulling her into his soft, strong arms,

"I can't believe she still acts like I did something wrong to her or Dorme" she cried as Anakin console her,

"It was out of order. She shouldn't have said those things, especially as you stormed off" he answered her as she looked into his gorgeous eyes,

"I know that. It's not my fault about what happened at dinner" she strongly told him as Anakin smiled, holding his hand on her soft neck,

"Of course, so why don't we just forget about her?" he suggested, leaning in and they shared a soft, passionate kiss.

Sola had been ears dropping on her sister's conversation as well as Owen,

"She's so not like what Anakin is in to" he spoke as Sola stared at him,

"And who are you to say that?" she snapped as he smiled,

"His brother, sweetie" he informed her as she blinked,

"Oh, his brother, wow, I guess it is true. Brothers do take after each other" she replied as he smirked,

"And rich, daddy girls are all the same" he argued back as she smirked,

"Not all of us" she corrected as Owen looked down at her; he had this strange feeling that he was starting to like this new girl.

Jaina had search the entire house for her father but could not find him, which worried her. She headed upstairs pass a kissing Anakin and Padme, who she smiled at, he was nice to have around the house, despite his circumstances.

She turned the hallway to where the bathroom was, where she saw something that she was totally UNPREPARED for-her father lips locked with her best friend Jobal!

Naturally, she did what anyone in her situation would do-she screamed-which caused everyone to stop and run in her direction. First to get there was Anakin and Padme, who wished they weren't the first.


	13. Chapter 13: A Night Not To Remember Pt 2

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 13: A Night Not To Remember Part 2**

Jaina, Anakin and Padme stood gob smacked at what they had just seen-Padme's mother kissing Jaina's father! It was horrible, Padme never knew her mother like this as they heard more footsteps, then a loud, horrified voice,

"Oh my god! Mom, what are you doing!" the voice exclaimed, it was Sola, causing everyone to twist around at her, including Jobal and Jaina's father, Kyle,

"Sweetheart, I know this looks bad but this isn't the first time" Kyp confessed as Jobal felt herself going red, before she attempted to reason with her daughters

"Padme, Sola. I don't want you to be to hating with me but I need this" she told them,

"What about Dad?" Padme reminded her as she replied,

"It's his fault that I did this in the first place" as Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"I can't believe that. I hate you!" she screamed, running off as Sola and Anakin ran after her, leaving a bewildered Jaina, "So now I know why you really gave the position to her over your own daughter!" she exclaimed, "And what is worst is that this isn't the FIRST TIME!" she screamed as Kyp tried to argue,

"I knew you were happy being in the position you already are in" he explained "And since your mother left me, I've been feeling lonely" he confessed as Jaina went on,

"Still you didn't even give me the option to choose or not choose it!" "And don't you dare bring mom into this!" she snapped waving her hands and shaking her head, "You know, I want you both to leave. This holiday celebration is over!" she announced, moving down the stairs to inform everyone else of her decision, leaving Kyp and Jobal stunned at what just happened.

Sola and Anakin found Padme crying once again in the living room, Anakin held Sola back,

"I better be the one to comfort her" he told her, slowly creeping into the living room, and sitting down next to her, "Padme, I want you to know that I am here if you need comfort" he assured as she cried,

"I just…just can't believe that my mother would do that. I mean my dad is going to be hurt" she told him, as he wrapped his arms around her,

"I know it's horrible" he replied, as she cried more,

"I can't even look at her right now, so I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" she asked as he smiled,

"I'm sure it would be alright. You'll stay with me in the pool house" he informed her as she brought out a smile,

"I would like that" she replied throwing her arms around him just as a furious Jaina stormed down the stairs,

"This night is over! Finished! I want every one out!" she yelled as Ruwee and Qui Gon came around the corner,

"What's wrong? We heard you screaming and Sola just told us not to go up there" Qui Gon told her as Jaina attempted to control herself

"It's good that you didn't but I need everyone out!" she yelled once more as Ruwee moved over to Sola, leading over to the door as Anakin spoke up,

"Jaina, is it alright that Padme stay here because of what has happened?" he asked, she stared at him then got the point,

"Not a problem" she smiled as Jobal raced down the stairs,

"Jaina! I really want to talk to you" she begged as Jaina remained firm,

"I have nothing to say to you. Please leave" she told her as she looked upset but moved for the door,

"You can't avoid it forever" she added, slipping out the door with Ruwee and Sola, as Qui Gon looked around,

"What a night. Jaina, we should talk and Anakin, could you set up room for three in the pool house" he stated as Anakin whipped around,

"Three?" he asked as Qui Gon rolled his eyes, "You, Padme and Owen" he reminded him as Anakin started,

"Why can't Owen have the spare guest room?" he asked, he knew Owen would cause more upset tonight and say something that would cause Padme to ask questions later, however Qui Gon was prepared with an answer

"Because you two need to talk" he replied, moving off with Jaina as Anakin showed Padme out to the pool house.

Having exited out the back way, Obi Wan and Siri now stood on the front driveway. He was saying good night to her; of course Siri couldn't get out of her head what Anakin had told her;

"I don't think Anakin likes me much" Siri confessed to Obi Wan as he looked at her confused,

"Why would you say that?" he asked as Siri looked at him sweetly,

"Before when I was standing out the back with Anakin and Padme, I said some things that were comments about what had happened tonight on how I felt, upsetting Padme then Anakin says he doesn't know what you see it me because what I said was just so rude and acting like a bitch" she explained as Obi Wan smiled,

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He is just protective of Padme, maybe" he suggested as she smiled,

"Are you protective of me if something like that happened to me?" she asked as he smiled more,

"Of course" he replied, sealing it when a soft, romantic kiss as Siri's uncle showed up to take her home,

"I'll see you around" she told him, as he watched her get in and speed off before moving back inside to the madness. He didn't know what was going on with his parents but he would be talking to Anakin about his comments to Siri. He wouldn't call Padme a bitch or that she was acting one, though she deserved it for those years she ignored him.

Unaware that Obi Wan was planning on speaking to him, Anakin was dealing with the fact he was sharing his living arrangements with his brother when he thought it would be just Padme.

"I did not know that Owen would be staying in here tonight!" Anakin exclaimed as Padme only smiled

"He's your brother and I don't mind because you'll be keeping close for comfort" she winked as he spun her in for a kiss before another voice broke the sweet moment, a rude scoff

"I don't want to see any of that, while I am. Besides she is supposed to have left with her family" he pointed out as Anakin shot him a stare,

"Something has come up and she asked to stay here" he replied as Owen rolled hie eyes,

"Yeah, right. She wanted you for comfort" he told him as Anakin threw a pillow at him,

"Cut it out or you'll sleep outside tonight" he threatened as Owen took a step forward,

"There's that tough brother of mine" he laughed as Anakin moved away,

"Let's just call it a night" he told them as Padme moved over to him, holding him so tight,

"I don't care about sharing these quarters with Owen. I'm just glad you'll be here to comfort me after this disastrous night" she told him as he rested his head on top of her's while she rested her head on his strong, hard chest while Owen just rolled his eyes and moved over to the spare bed nearby.

Upstairs, Jaina was releasing her frustration out to her father with Qui Gon remaining silent, till he knew when to step in;

"How could you do this to me, dad!" Jaina exclaimed, they all stood in Qui Gon and Jaina's bedroom, Kyp insisted on not leaving until this was settled,

"I didn't plan it, it's just that I found myself being attracted her to" he fought back as she went on,

"But dad, Jobal Naberrie! She's married! And she does this to every man, flirts with them then breaks their hearts by lying and saying it never happened" she informed him, then gasped, "Unless, you promised the position of being your partner before this happened?" she asked

Kyp waved his arms, "No, no, I thought that she needed a better job in the company" he told her as Jaina's eyes went wide,

"Uh, what about me?" she asked as he looked at her,

"You were already doing fine" he told her as Qui Gon sighed, deciding it was time for this conversation to be called quits before Jaina began throwing items

"I think you should leave. Jaina needs some time to think about this and talk about this with me" he told him as Kyp just looked from him to Jaina

"Fine, we'll talk in the morning when you've calmed down more" he finished, leaving abruptly as once again, Jaina broke down once again.

Obi Wan could not sleep-_the yelling and crying from his parent's room kept him up, thinking about what Elle told him about what Anakin said and the sudden departure of everyone so shortly after everyone had arrived-What had happened there to make her want everyone to leave? _

He was so caught up with his own thoughts; he didn't see Owen enter the room until he spoke,

"Good to see I am not the only being kept up" as Obi Wan saw him approach, "Couldn't sleep" he added as Obi Wan nodded, as Owen then continued on with his observations for the night "Some night huh although I thought that I would get a nice relaxing sleep but no, Padme asks to stay over and I can't sleep because she's crying all night and talking to Anakin and they won't shut up even when I tell them to" he informed him as Obi Wan stared at him, confused

"Padme's here? Why I thought she left with her family?" he asked as Owen nodded,

"That's what I said but she's didn't" he replied, "Something about she can't believe her mother would do that, her father will be crushed and then she adds something like and for Siri to say what she meant to me. This is a horrible night" he finished as Obi Wan stared in disbelief,

"So he did say something to Elle then" he muttered as Owen looked over at him, he had to ask,

"How does a guy like you get a girl like that?" as Obi Wan laughed,

"You probably wouldn't believe this but Siri was once a shy, young girl who looked the complete opposite of who she is today" he answered him as Owen stared in shock,

"Unbelievable and I also wonder how my brother can get like…Padme, it is?" he asked as Obi Wan nodded,

"That is her name and I think it was his tough attitude" he added as Owen laughed,

"Yeah, that's it. It's why his ex girlfriend Darra fell in love with him" he informed him. He always liked Darra and wished Anakin was back together with her. Obi Wan shook his head in agreement,

"Her boyfriend was not too pleasant to find out she was cheating on him with this 'new' boy" he explained as Owen moved over to the fridge to get a cold, beverage out,

"Takes after the best" he smirked as Obi Wan looked confused at his little statement.

Even though it was getting late, Ruwee wasn't about to let his wife go to bed without a decent explanation about what had happened back at Qui Gon and Jaina's house

"Do you mean telling me what the hell was that, back at the Jinn house!" Ruwee exclaimed to Jobal when they arrived back home, sending Sola quickly upstairs before facing his wife, demanding to know why they were forced to leave so abruptly.

"I don't know, I think the pressure of cooking that lovely dinner got to her, not the mention the surprise announcement made" she smiled innocently as Ruwee stared at her,

"No, there's more to it. Like why Padme isn't here, why is she over at Qui Gon's house and why you have been so secretly lately" he pointed out as Jobal waved a hand,

"It's been business deals all over that I didn't want to involve the family as for Padme; I don't know why she didn't come home. I am very upset knowing that she is with that boy!" she shouted, though she was lying, she knew why she was there

_She was too upset at what her mother did and what her last words were to her, I hate you!, _as Ruwee moved over to console her,

"I can see you are still upset over being thrown out but I sincerely hope that you were not doing anything more for Jaina's actions tonight" he replied as Jobal held onto her husband,

"I can assure you nothing else happened tonight" she lied. She hoped that her affair with Kyp would never come out; she liked her fun but also didn't want to hurt her family.

Obi Wan paced up and down the kitchen, he had not slept all night and was beginning to feel the effects of having lack of sleep,

_Why did Anakin have problem with Siri, why would he say that? Of course Siri maybe should have kept those comments to herself but still Anakin couldn't have meant his words, could he?_

He was still pacing when he decided to that he needed to confront Anakin, he did not care if Padme was there or Owen. He needed to know the truth about what happened. Banging loudly on the door, he would not budge until Anakin opened the door.

Anakin and Padme sprung up from the covers of the bed, they could not believe the time-they had spent all night talking and had very little sleep. Padme's eyes were red from crying and Anakin's shirt was soaked in the centre part from all her tears.

Finding themselves still in their outfits from last night, they also found that the sun had risen, so who could be the early caller? Padme was the first to spoke,

"If that is my mother, tell her I am still not talking to her" she pointed out as Anakin agreed and moved to answer the door, not even time to open it fully, Obi Wan barged in,

"Do you have problem with my girlfriend!" he demanded as Anakin stared, his mouth hung open but he did not know what to say but he just knew Owen had something to do with Obi Wan's early morning call, of course he also felt Siri would have told him what he had said to her.


	14. Chp14TheMorningAfter&SurpriseDeclaration

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 14: The Morning After & Surprise Declaration**

Anakin just continued to stared gob smacked at Obi Wan as Padme got up and moved over to where Anakin stood, as shock as Anakin,

"What's going on?" she asked as Obi Wan moved further into the room, his eyes transfixed sternly at Anakin

"I was just talking to Owen earlier and Siri last night and both of them gave me the impression that you hated Siri because of some comment she made to Padme" he explained to them as Padme quickly caught on,

"You were not standing there. What she said was very uncalled for!" she argued back as Obi Wan just looked over at Anakin,

"Then what about your comment afterwards Anakin?" he asked, waiting to hear his response

"I was defending Padme. She's my girlfriend and I only said what I thought. How can that mean I hate Siri!" he demanded "I say she's acting like a bitch and she thinks I hate her?" he scoffs as Obi Wan was the one now to stay quiet, but Anakin still went on, "I mean I know she's your girlfriend but you have to admit that she was out of line" he points out quickly adding "As for Owen, he has only been here since last night and doesn't know a lot of what's happening here" he reminded him, as Obi Wan was now the one to wear the embarrassed expression on his face,

"That still doesn't give you the right to say those things to my girlfriend!" he argued back adding, "I mean, I wouldn't say that to Padme" as Anakin just laughed,

"Oh yeah, are you telling me that if Padme had being in Siri's position and said those things about her, you wouldn't say what you thought" he pointed out, Obi Wan paused for a moment,

"I know how to hold myself and can bottle things up" he replied as Anakin rolled his eyes,

"I bet you couldn't" he teased as Obi Wan stared at him, he could see just how close Anakin was with his brother in his tone

"Anakin, don't turn into your brother" he simply informed him as Anakin shrugged,

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently,

"Your attitude, ever since he arrived, has changed and I don't like it" he explained.

"What? Are you crazy? I would never let Owen change me" he informed him, though Anakin didn't know if that was a lie, he remembers his conversation with Owen right before Padme arrived last night: He wanted him to run away all this and go back to a life of nothing, just crime. Obi Wan was about speak once more when a loud rapping at the door, cut in, it was just Owen, taking in the situation,

"What happened here last night?" he laughed,

"Nothing" Anakin snapped as he rolled his eyes,

"Sure. Anyway, Padme, your mom is here and is begging to see you" he told her, "Plus, she is not happy you stayed here" he added as Padme held her grip on Anakin's strong arm,

"I have nothing to say to her. Anakin would you take me home?" she asked as he smiled pleasantly,

"Anything for you" he answered her, escorting her out, followed by Obi Wan, leaving Owen standing there, to smirk,

_Now is where I can have some fun, _he thought, grabbing his phone, "Sola, it's time to cause some trouble" he informed her.

Jaina could not stand seeing Jobal in her house; she cast a stern gaze over her, before she spoke

"I told you I have nothing to say to you!" she snapped, hearing Jobal sigh

"I wish you would because we need to talk but I am also here for my daughter" she replied as Jaina laughed,

"I hope she never speaks to you for a long time after what you said in front of her" she answered her seeing Jobal jump back,

"How dare you say that to me! She would never do that!" Jobal argued back as Jaina grinned,

"Let's just see shall we?" she asked as Owen came in, unknown to them, he was willing to cause more trouble

"She didn't want to see you and taken off with my brother" he explained as Jobal gasped, hands flying to her mouth,

"What! Jaina, this boy better be lying" she told her as Jaina called for Obi Wan, who popped unexpectedly around the corner,

"Obi Wan, where is Padme?" she asked sweetly as Obi Wan held his gaze firm with them, unlike Owen, he could never lie, if he did, his mother wouldn't believe him

"She said she has nothing to say to her and asked for Anakin to take her home" he replied as Owen threw his hands in the air, mouthing silently, _"Why do this to me?" _as Jaina turned to Owen,

"Owen, why say something like that?" she asked as Owen shrugged,

"I don't know" he mumbled though he secretly did. He wanted to create trouble, trouble that would cause Anakin to run away with him. Jobal turned on her heels and left,

"I am going after her, but I will back to talk to you Jaina and Kyp" she smirked, not even bothering to close the door behind her, leaving the huge gust of cold, chilly, wind to flow through.

Padme smiled over at Anakin,. They had managed to sneak out the backyard successfully making it across his driveway to her house without being seen, though Padme already knew that someone would have told her mother she did not wish to speak to her, she smiled up at Anakin

"Thanks for taking me home. I just can't face her right now" she told him, attempting to block out memories of last night when she felt Anakin pull her in closer so she felt his warmth,

"It's alright. I was happy to have you stay and keep you comfort" he replied, rubbing his hands down her back as she giggled,

"I liked it, come on inside. I'll get you something to eat" she told him,

"Are you sure it's alright?" he asked,

"It won't be a problem" she smirked, winking gently at him, before they dashed up the stairs into the front foyer of her home and around to the kitchen, grinding to a halt,

"Sola! What are you doing up so early?" she asked, panic in her voice, sitting at the kitchen table in her sleeping attire

"Mom's early yells and I had a phone call from a friend which woke me" she replied, before noticing Anakin, still dressed in his formal outfit last night and uncombed hair,

"What's he doing here?" she pointed out as Padme stroked his arm slowly, "He walked me home and I was going to give him some breakfast" she answered, just as a loud bang caused them all to twist right around to the entrance of the kitchen.

As the glass doors slammed hard against the frame,

"Padme! Where are you!" they heard from the front room as Padme remained silent, but Sola only smirked, using her best older sister voice,

"In the kitchen, mom!" she exclaimed back as Padme gasped at her,

"What was that for?" she demanded,

"It's what I do" she answered just as Jobal hurried into the kitchen,

"Padme, glad I found you. I need to talk to you" she pleaded with her, like Sola, her eyes moved over to the tall, lean, boy with uncombed hair next to her,

"May I inquire as to why he is here?" she asked,

"I invited him in for breakfast" Padme confidently told her mother,

"Couldn't change from last night then?" she asked,

"Mother! I was upset and I had no spare clothes to change into" she pointed out as Anakin began to shift nervously on his feet,

"I should probably go" he mumbled out as Padme held him back,

"No, you're not because I invited you and my mother cannot make you leave" she snapped at him,

"Padme, we need to talk and I don't want Anakin with us because it's family matters" Jobal hissed through her teeth as Padme still held her ground,

"I don't care, who are you to say whose family are. Kissing Obi Wan's grandfather last night! Is there anything else you've done?" she asked as Jobal froze, she had also been unfaithful by cheating with Palp but she couldn't say that,

"No, I am so sorry that you had to see that" she cried as Sola started to feel uncomfortable,

"I'm just going to go upstairs to my room" she spoke up, slipping slowly off her bench stool and out the kitchen.

Sola was making her way around the corner when she ran into her father,

"Dad! You startled me" she breathed, as he smiled,

"I'm sorry sweetie. Have you seen your sister or your mother?" he asked as Sola just smiled, hugging her dad tight,

"I just wanted to let you know I love you" she told him as he sighed,

"That's so sweet, so have you seen them?" he asked again,

"In the kitchen, but you may want to avoid going in there" she warned him as he smiled down at his daughter,

"Sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be fine" he replied before brushing past her as she continued on upstairs, stopping halfway, just sitting down on the stairs. She didn't spend much time at home during the year but she loved her family deep down and if what she saw last night was true, her family would be soon divided.

"I don't understand you Padme. You can cheat on Palo with Anakin here but it's not alright for me to have a little more excitement?" Jobal angrily asked, as Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing, from her own mother!

"I'm not married and besides I liked being with Palo but I am truly in love with Anakin" she corrected her, gasping at what she had just heard herself, her mother and Anakin staring at her,

"You what!" Jobal exclaimed, the one thing Jobal never expected to hear her daughter say to this boy,

"What?" Anakin echoed her response as Padme moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"I love you" she repeated, as he smiled, leaning in for a sweet, tender, romantic kiss, before Padme turned her head, "I'm sorry, but I do" she told her mother, her eyes growing wide when she stared at the figure behind her mother,

"Dad!" she exclaimed,

"Padme, if you are scared about what you said. It's alright, I don't want you to be unhappy" he spoke as Padme slowly began to cry, with tears of joy, running over to her dad,

"Oh, I'm, so glad you're not angry" she cried out before running back to Anakin and dashing from the room.

Jobal, slowly turned back to her husband, her bright brown eyes coldly piercing through her husband's soft eyes,

"What was that for?" she asked, Ruwee could hear the angrier in her voice,

"Jobal, you can't stop her from doing what she wants and she said she loved him" he answered her,

"But we barely know this boy! His brother last night was a very shifty character especially this morning and we don't even know who his parents are!" she yelled, as Ruwee moved in to console her,

"I understand that what you mean but you can't have Padme hate you all the time. It also seems that something else was troubling her, maybe involving last night, perhaps?" he innocently brought back up as Jobal threw her arms in the air,

"Nothing happened. It's probably friendship or boy problems" she suggested as Ruwee only just sighed, starting to walk off,

"Jobal, you know you want to talk about it and when you do, I will be here" he informed her, leaving the kitchen before Jobal turned slowly around, to see no one standing there, making her feel very alone.

Padme giggled as Anakin moved his strong hands down her slim waist, her gentle, soft hands on his face, not wanting him to leave,

"I wish you didn't have to leave" she whispered into his ear, making him smirk,

"Me either but I can't have Qui Gon with another reason to be angry with me" he replied, coming in for one last kiss on her sweet, angelic lips, "I'll see you around" he added as she smiled,

"Hopefully, not too long" she replied, watching him hurry across the driveway and back onto the property of his own.

Until his speeder he completely disappeared, Padme only then recognised how much she really did love him, yes, she did love him, which was a surprise for her because she had never found herself truly in love before. There was Palo but she wasn't _in _love as much as Anakin. As she slowly turned to move back inside, she saw her sister standing there, with a slight smile on her face,

"Don't you start on me, Sola. I don't want to talk" she whispered as Sola edged her way down the stairs,

"No, I wasn't going to. I just saw you saying goodbye to Anakin and realising how much you love him and you miss him now" she replied as Padme gave a small smile,

"Thanks. At least someone does" she told her, moving inside, not seeing Sola slowly turn her head, her wavy brown hair blowing softly behind her, pulling out her comm,

"Owen, it's Sola. Tell your 'friends' I know how to cause more stirring in this town" she smiled. She was only going to be in the city for a few more weeks so she wanted her time to be memorable.

"You're only here for a short time. You better start this now" Owen informed her,

"_Trust me, before I leave, this plan will be in full swing" _ he heard her reply before hanging up, and looking around the bait shop, full of teens that were not like him at all, making him feel uncomfortable but he did not care.

He was not like them anyway-he had no father, a mother who was always out partying and a brother who had totally changed in a matter of weeks he didn't know if he was his brother. It was time to change all this, this town needed have some trouble.

Obi Wan was hanging out in the backyard, waiting for Anakin to return, luckily he had Siri for company

"Do you think he will be more uncomfortable now that I am here?" she asked seeing Obi Wan just shook his head, "No" he simply replied, hearing Anakin's footsteps coming outside from the kitchen. Siri noticed he had not changed since last night, making her smirk,

"Someone had fun last night" she pointed out as Obi Wan laughed,

"Not what you think" he corrected her, as Anakin stopped meters before them,

"I see now, you didn't believe me before, so you called her to admit what I said was true?" Anakin teased, brushing past as Obi Wan picked up his pace to follow him towards the pool house

"Not true. I called her over because I wanted her company, just like you and Padme" he replied seeing Anakin stop in his tracks and whirl around,

"Just like Padme and me!" he exclaimed, "Just like us?" he repeated in anger "Did Padme ever something to you about not being with Satine instead no" he scoffed "Was it Siri's place to comment about last night?" he asked "No. She was out of line and made Padme more upset than she was, possible more than ever now" Anakin explained as Obi Wan held his strong glare,

"I know. I am sorry for that, but you did not have to say what you said to that degree" Obi Wan argued back, seeing Anakin head into the pool house, not before he added,

"You know, maybe you should give Satine a chance. She's less trouble" he smirked, disappearing from view.

Siri could not believe what she had heard,

"How could let him say that?" she asked, seeing Obi Wan frozen to his spot,

"I was blown off guard. I couldn't reply" he blurted out as Siri simply, seductively stroked his arm,

"Well, it's okay. I have you and that's what I want. Satine misses out" she informed him, planting a sweet, romantic kiss on his cheek, but Obi Wan's mind wondered back to Satine. Could he really have a chance with her? Last night, she was really keen in getting him to like her, so could he finally get his chance? Though he knew he wasn't like Padme, Satine or their friends in this city, he couldn't hurt Siri like Padme could simply hurt Palo


	15. Chapter 15: Romantic Entanglements

Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. The O.C is owned by Josh Schwartz. I own nothing except my creative storyline

**Chapter 15 Romantic Entanglements**

The days were slowly approaching the annual school's beach party, to which Padme and Satine always organised, to Dorme's hated. No Palo was joining her, because usually he was on the committee led by Padme and Satine but because of Anakin, he was out and Anakin was with Padme and her decisions:

The only good thing which came out of that was that Obi Wan would be dragged along with Anakin who would bring Siri, who had gained quite a following because of her new appearance, and therefore was able to secretly relate what went on at the meeting to Dorme and Palo, as well as how Padme, Anakin, Satine and Obi Wan acted during the meeting.

Siri was starting to fear that Padme and Anakin were pushing their two friends together to get rid of her, which she could not allow. Ever since the night at Obi Wan's house and what Siri had said to Padme, Anakin was feeling hostile to Siri and wasn't afraid to let her know it. Meanwhile, unknown to everybody else, Owen and Sola spent their time together before Sola was sent back for another semester of boarding school, and they were planning some nasty surprises for everyone.

While Padme, Anakin and their friends were all at school, Owen and Sola met up at the diner once more, to further discuss their plans to stir up troubles.

"So you're saying you still know Anakin's ex girlfriend, know what she's been doing and can bring her here?" Sola asked, seeing Owen smirked mischievously

"Yes, and I can make that it becomes really uncomfortable for him" he replied, seeing Sola looked at him, confused

"How?" she asked, feeling nervous because she remember saying how much her sister was so in love with this boy, however Owen knew of a incident involving Anakin's former girlfriend

"Apparently she's pregnant, to put Anakin a difficult position; I'll have her say it's Anakin's even though they have not been together for a long time now" he smirked as Sola bit her top lip,

"I don't know. I mean my sister is really in love and happier with Anakin, more than Palo" she informed him, however Owen just scoffed

"Yes, but I need to get my brother out of here. He doesn't belong here. I need to get him out of here before it is too late" he told her, Sola raised an eyebrow at him "And bringing his ex girlfriend is the answer to that?" she asked,

"Yes, because don't you see, she'll say to him to come and raise your baby back home with me and he'll be put in the situation and have no choice" he smirked, banging his feet in triumph on the table in front of him as Sola laughed,

"I hope you're right because I don't want to hurt my sister anymore. Although, I've done that all my life" she replied, seeing Owen waved a hand behind him,

"Then you have no problem in helping me now" he told her not seeing Sola nervously bite the top of her lip, normally she loved stirring up trouble for her sister but after what she witness with her mother at the dinner, she hated to feel more unwelcome by her sister.

That afternoon, the school's principal had given permission for Padme and Satine to borrow one of the school's ships to travel across to Naboo to scout out the country side for the annual school party, of course they had brought Anakin and Obi Wan along, Anakin insisted in flying the ship once they were on the landing platform and Obi Wan had brought Siri along, making Satine uncomfortable even more.

Now, in the middle of the lake country, Padme, Anakin, Satine, Obi Wan and Siri listened to the crisp, cool waves glide into the edge of the sand while they strolled down the beach, scouting out the perfect spot for the celebrations.

Anakin's arm holding on close to Padme's small waist as her straight, fresh, brown hair blew in the wind behind her,

"I think this year's celebrations are going to better than ever" she told the group as Satine smiled,

"I think so, because we've gotten more input" she added, meaning Anakin and Obi Wan's hints, Padme taking the hint then grinned,

"I know, Palo and his friends all want the same thing and it just doesn't work but Anakin and Obi Wan's hints were better" she went on as Siri spoke up,

"That's why they're here" she told her, smirking at Satine with the look of _jealous, much, that I got to him before you _causing Satine glared back,

"Of course, we always value new opinions and they really had the best ones" she argued back, and knowingly started to touch softly Obi Wan's arm, "Isn't that right, Obi Wan?" she asked, her bright eyes piercing into his's, making him shift nervously

"Yeah, of course, glad you wanted to take our advice" he replied as Anakin smiled watching his friend looking to him for help but let him have his fun, turning to Padme,

"You think you've done here?" he asked as she looked down at her long, checklist,

"Well, we still need the perfect spot but I think I've found it" she told him, looking straight ahead at a openly, large, lots of space for all the celebrations nearby, a spot she remembered from when her grandmother often used when she came here with her "Perfect!" Padme announced as Satine smiled,

"I couldn't agree more" she added as Anakin spun Padme into his grip, she stared lovingly into his bright, beautiful blue eyes as he smiled his cheekily smile, their lips touched in an all sweet, angelic kiss.

While back over on Courscant, it was coming up to late in the afternoon and Jaina couldn't just wait to go home-her father had been trying to talk to her all day but she would purposely avoid him and Jobal, who was also spending her time in her office.

They were trying to talk to her about what had happened however Jaina but she would have no part of it and now it seems that Jobal was becoming so hard to talk to at home, for unknown to Jain, her old friend Ruwee was stopping by Jaina's office to talk and ask for help.

He felt comfortable with Jaina because of their history and previous relationship together. That particular afternoon, Ruwee came to visit her, it was serious.

Jaina sat at her large, wooden, oak desk, her hair fell down her face, as she read through her files and sorted out the scenarios before her, she was so caught up in her work, she was startled by the small knock at her door, looking up, she smiled politely before getting up,

"Ruwee, what brings you here this late in the afternoon?" she asked, moving over to greet him, with a friendly embrace,

"Just thought I pop in" he simply replied, before going on, "I actually have a problem that I can't talk to Jobal about because she doesn't want to talk about work" he explained, as Jaina moved away, indicating for him to take a seat, before he continued on

"I've been having problems with certain clients at work and now they're trying to frame me for some corrupt business deal unless I give them the money" he informed her, seeing her flinch,

"Ruwee! How could this happen? I thought you knew not to let this happen!" she exclaimed "What about your Jobal or Padme and Sola?" she asked as he leaned back, avoiding her sweet, concerned eyes,

"I know, I didn't have a choice. They entered a deal, got into trouble and now looking to frame me" he replied watching Jaina raise a hand to gentle begin to massage her temples, she sighed,

"How much money do you need?" she asked as he gritted his teeth,

"Two thousand credits" as Jaina leapt to her feet, she definitely felt a headache coming on

"Two thousands dollars!" she exclaimed, "Ruwee, this is insane! If Jobal found out…" she was cut off, by Ruwee who was quick to his feet, to calm her down

"No!" he exclaimed "She couldn't find out, neither can the girls" he begged as Jaina moved over to the glass window,

"I don't know, I mean Qui Gon will be angry and upset" she warns him confessing "I mean, I was upset when he brought Anakin home behind my back and now I'm doing the same thing" she replied, as Ruwee moved behind her,

"I can't be framed. I don't want this to happen. I will pay you back I promise. Please" he pleaded as she turned to face him,

"Alright, because we've known each other for a long time and I do remember how Obi Wan and Padme were once close friends" she reminded him adding "And I trust you, please don't let happen again" she told him, as she moved over to her small desk drawers and pulled out her, navy blue check book.

Unaware of her husband's work troubles, Jobal was slowly making her way up her steep, wide, concrete driveway when she saw a sight she didn't expect to see, her daughter, giggling and arms around Anakin sharing a nice, sweet, summery kiss before she darted inside leaving Anakin to descend the stairs as she was getting out.

How she despised what her daughter was becoming, she had to do something, whether she loved him or not and with a bright, cheerful smile to her face, she spoke,

"Anakin! I see that you have quite an influence on Padme" she noted, seeing Anakin turn back to face her,

"What?" he asked blankly as she edged closer to him, her cold, dark eyes piercing through his's,

"Before you came here, Padme was a good, well behaved student who had a high status at school with a very charming boyfriend, then you show up and change her ways, by having her cheat on Palo and sneaking out with you, which I am fearful that she is going to get hurt" she explained to him however Anakin was prepared with a response

"I would never want to see her hurt!" Anakin shot back as she laughed,

"Don't start with me" she warned him continuing on "Now I am offering you a warning: stay away from my daughter or I will take action, including sending you back to where you came from or sending her off to boarding school like her sister" she hissed as Anakin glared back,

"You can't control anyone! Even if you are her mother; Padme knows what she wants and can make her own decisions" he replied as Jobal ascended the stairs,

"Don't tell me what she can do. I am her mother, something you don't have around here. Just stay away from her" she warned, storming up the narrow, concrete steps, leaving Anakin to move off to head off back home. He would not take that-he was allowed to do what he wants and didn't care what happens.

Siri had headed straight over to the diner to inform Dorme of what had happened on Naboo earlier. As she listened to Siri's recount, Dorme couldn't help but laugh at what had happened earlier with Obi Wan, Satine, Anakin and Padme,

"You really made her jealous? Are you sure?" Dorme asked, trying to contain her laughter, seeing her friend nod

"Her eyes were lit with jealously, at seeing my hands all over Obi Wan" Siri replied, "Although, I think they're working against it" she added as Dorme looked at her,

"What do you mean?" she asked, before Siri explained further

"When I arrive to every meeting, Padme is at the front, Anakin is next to her, then Obi Wan and then instead of Satine being on the other side, she's on the other side of Obi Wan!" she exclaimed in anger "Meaning I'm stuck next to someone else" she went on, as Dorme looked over at her now, angry friend,

"That is not good, because Satine always excluded herself from Obi Wan, even while he kept pursuing her, all the time" she groaned, looking out over the city,

"No, it isn't and I can clearly tell, although he denies it, that Anakin hates me especially after what I said to Padme, who by the way, has her family going off the rocks" she smirked as Dorme, clearly now interested more, leaned further up,

"Do tell" she spoke up, as Siri turned around to face her,

"Okay, but keep this some of it is rumours" she pointed out "I heard that her mother is cheating on her father, who is having work problems affecting their home life, her sister is here on holidays from boarding school, talking with Anakin's brother and I heard that Palo, her boyfriend, is cheating on Padme all over the place because of her "friendship" with Anakin" she explained as Dorme motioned for her to go on,

"With who?" she asked, "Most of the girls at school including Rabe, Eirtae and Sache" she giggled as Dorme laughed,

"Oh my god, really?" she asked, this was music to Dorme's ears

"From what I heard" Siri told her as Dorme reached for her drink,

"She's going to fall about and soon she will no longer be the Queen of Orange County High" she assured Siri who went back to resuming her meal.

Meanwhile Obi Wan was taking some time off by playing some interactive games when Anakin stormed through the double front doors, showing him that something was on his mind, deciding to find out, he got up and headed out to follow him,

"Hey, Anakin, you alright?" he asked, once he entered the pool house as Anakin turned around, kicking the corner of his bed,

"I just got threatened by Padme's mom" he blurted out tossing more items around as Obi Wan just stood there,

"Was not expecting that" he joked, although he hated to admit it but he was starting to remember his father's early warnings

"Why?" he asked, "What did she say and how did she threaten you?" he added seeing Anakin shrug

"I don't know, something about Padme's better off without like she was and she will step in if I don't stop seeing her, by sending back to where I came from or Padme to boarding school!" he scoffs as Obi Wan, still in shock, added,

"What are you going to do? Are you going to stop seeing her?" he asked as Anakin shook his head,

"No, I love her. I'm not letting her mother stop me" he assured him as Obi wan laughed,

"You're brave, because once Jobal Naberrie sets her warning to someone, she usually doesn't stop until they are complete" he informed him as Anakin laughed,

"I've handle people worse than her. She doesn't scare me" he laughed as Obi Wan laughed more,

"She scares most people here every day" as Anakin smirked, ignoring Obi Wan last remark

"You'll see. She won't stop us from being together" he assured him. Tatooine was full of low lives he had survived from; he knew how to handle her.

Padme softly ran the brush through her thick, glossy hair, still thinking about Anakin, his hands against her waist, his lips against her soft, small ones and his light, baby blue eyes staring into her lovely, brown eyes, she missed him every minute she wasn't with him

She ran the brush through her hair, her hair once more lost in thought; she almost didn't hear the door knocking until the voice entered her thoughts,

"Padme, it's me, can you open up. We need to talk" came her mother's voice as Padme placed the brush down and moved over to the door,

"Nice to see you home earlier, for a change" her mother smiled as Padme smiled,

"The principal allowed us to leave school earlier so we can head over to Naboo and then we finished early and we got back to Courscant within the hour" she replied as Jobal brushed past her,

"Honey, I need to speak to you. It's serious, because of what's being happening recently" she smiled,

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked, taking a seat on her bed as her mother went on

"This boy, Anakin, honey, you shouldn't be with him. You've changed and you can't. You need to go back with Palo because Anakin will lead you down a bad path" she commented as Padme satthere, gob smacked,

"What! How can you say that? You don't even know him. He makes me feel comfortable and truly in love!" she argued back as Jobal stood firm,

"He is too wild and we don't even know much about his past and I am telling him like I told him-you are NEVER seeing each other again because if you do, I will send you to boarding school with Sola or he will go back where he came from" she snapped back

Padme sat firm opposite her mother, ready to snap back

"You can't do that!" raging on "I am going to keep seeing him because despite what you say, Anakin is not who you think he is, just because he came here without a family" she snapped back, as Jobal stormed through the door,

"You can say all you want but I will do what I must whether or not, your father approves or not" she finishing the door abruptly behind her, as Padme, almost overcome with all kinds of emotions, reached for her comm,

"Satine, I need to speak to you now. Please come over quickly" she told her, burying her head into her pillow, letting the tears fall.

Anakin and Obi Wan had decided to just get out of the house for the rest of the afternoon, riding onto the long, wooden docks by the spaceport, which adjourned the shopping market unfortunately they were not counting on Palo and his friends hanging around there

Hoping, they would avoid them; they were wrong, because Palo and his friends saw them approaching and fastly made their way over to them, smirking, Palo snorted,

"Well, look who's decided to step away from their protective zone. Has Padme left you already?" he laughed as Obi Wan looked over at Anakin, who only stared back at Palo,

"No, in fact, I was just talking to her and she was telling me how I'm a much better kisser than anyone else she's kissed" he smirked as Palo began to clench his fist,

"You are going to regret saying that" he snarled as Obi Wan spoke up, trying to stop a potential fight

"We didn't mean to get on your nerves here, we'll just go" he told them, starting to lead Anakin away from the group however Palo shot back, eager to test Anakin's buttons

"Shut up, geek!" he snapped, moving forward to shove Obi Wan causing to Anakin turn around and back towards him

"That was uncalled for" he told him, Palo scoffed getting right in Anakin's face

"What are you going to do? Huh, what are you going to do?" he tormented him, continuing to push him further and further, edging closer to Anakin, "You know you don't belong here and she's out of your league" he went on, as Obi Wan hit back,

"You shouldn't say that. You don't want to make him angry" he told him as Palo laughed,

"He can't hit me because Padme wouldn't like that, she's whipping him" he snapped back, continuing to push them back, until Anakin had had enough and launched himself at Palo, tackling him to the crowd, viciously punching him as the others jumped to the rescue, turning the confrontation nasty.

Hanging out a nearby jewellery store, where Padme had told Satine everything her mother had done and how she was nearly threatening her; they was distracted by a loud commotion and their eyes widened in horror,

"Oh no, it's starting again" Satine muttered as Padme shook her head,

"Why does he always do this?" she asked as Satine laughed,

"Because he wants you and he can't stand Anakin. Have you seen his hateful looks?" she asked her, before running over to the fight,

"Palo!" she screamed, "Stop this!" she screamed once more as Anakin spotted her and pushed him off of him, and Palo stood back. Palo now had sported sharp cuts and spits on his lips and a bruised eye as Anakin had nasty gashes to his side of his face,

"Padme, he started it! He just lunged at me!" Palo told her as she rolled her eyes,

"You're such a jerk. I know you started it" she told him, "Leave now" she ordered him, watching him sly away with his friends, she slowly stroked Anakin's arm, before touching his face,

"I can't believe he would do this again" she told him as he tried a half smile,

"I know but at least you're here" he smiled, as she lowered her head, with a sigh

"Despite my mother warnings" she told him, only seeing him smirk before pulling her in a strong grip and then a kiss as Satine and Obi Wan looked on before she turned to him,

"You seem to cop a lot of bruises too" she told him, slowly touching his face, as he teased,

"This is a different, sweet side to you" as she laughed, "I still care" she told him, as he smiled at her. However, none of the four friends realised that they were being watched.

"I can't believe that he would do that. He said he loved me!" Siri exclaimed not too far away from where it was happening as Dorme admired the necklace in her hands

"I told you" she simply replied grinning "That's why I had Palo staged that fight. You said they would be down here and then they show up" she told her as Siri stared harder,

"It's just, I can't believe it. I actually liked him" she confessed as Dorme laughed,

"Don't worry. Soon it will seem like the tables will turn and they are going down" she assured, looking back as Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and Satine slowly moved past their location, through the marketplace towards the medical centre. Dorme was convinced Padme's time in the spotlight was over and Satine was going down with her, for hurting her friend

_[Next time: Jaina is divided between her loyalties to her husband and to her close friend when she overhears one of his conversations between him and a client, Dorme ups the antics on her plans to destroy Padme and Satine however how will she react when she discovers Sola and Owen have beaten her to it? And while Padme and Anakin continue to ignore her mother's warnings, how does Anakin react when his ex girlfriend arrives with a huge surprise!_


End file.
